Underground
by 4EverStrong
Summary: "Even if it was just one person I loved who loved me back. That's all I want. Someone to share my life with." BRITTBERRY! Pezberry friendship. Brittana friendship. And what kind of story would this be if there wasn't any Unholy Trinity drama.
1. Undergroud

I knew what it was. From the first day I knew what I was getting into and I didn't care. I still don't care. I can take care of myself now. This just proved it.

_Knock knock._

"Come in!" I shouted from her seat in the back room.

"One minute kid till announcements."

I was the announcer. The champion always announces what is going on at the beginning of the night and announces the start of a match. That made me the champion. It was how it worked. It showed who was at the top and who was on bottom. This is where I was on top. The top of the ladder and the top of this under ground world.

I got up and walked up to curtain waiting for my cue. I put in my head piece with the mic attached. I was impatient. It took a lot of hard work to win this and became the announcer of the first match of the year and many more matches to come. Anyone would be honored to have this position and it was no different for me.

"And now, last year's champion, Rae Bee!" That was my cue. I pushed the enormous black curtain and walked out onto the stage. The crowd cheered. I blinked my eyes in surprise. It was louder than I remember. And bigger, but I figured it would be. We really got the word out this summer, tweeting, texting, and calling everyone to let them know about this underground club. As long as they had money they were let in.

"Hey everybody," I shouted into my mic. My voice echoed throughout the whole underground stadium. I was loving every second of this. "how is everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd answered by erupting in cheers again. This was great!

"Alright. Alright. We're gonna have open matches today. Sign up at the sheets hanging on the back wall. Have a drink and hang around. In an hour we'll start the first match. Let loose and just have fun. This could be your year. Let's start it out with some fun!"

I love this more than anything. This feeling is more amazing than Broadway itself. I feel like i'm flying. Just floating through the air.  
>I went to go and get myself a drink, but I was quickly crowded by people asking for an autograph. I'm already famous. Down here anyways. They all put pictures in my face. They were one of when I knocked Jack out. I was standing over him, shouting out in victory. It was the first match that I won.<p>

I quickly signed each one. Feeling a little overwhelmed, I went and got a drink. We had bottles of pop everywhere for people to pour into cups themselves. Of course they were spiked, as usual, so I didn't drink much of it. I had to announce the matches in...well I don't know how long. I checked my watch. In half an hour. I can't believe it has already been half an hour. Time flies when you get surrounded by a bunch of fans.

"Hey kid, the sheets are completely filled already. We should just start it now." Jack told me in my ear. It was always hard to hear in this place. The music was turned up so nobody could hear their own thoughts.

"Okay. Let's go." I shouted over the music.

Jack and I had become friends quickly after I knocked him out. He was so out of it at the time that I had to drive him home. We took his car so I just slept on the couch at his place. When I woke up he was making breakfast, and it was vegan! It was the best thing to wake up to. His parents were vegan, so naturally he was too. We bonded more through that morning as he drove me back to get my own car. I was excited to be making a new friend. Even if it was because I knocked him out.

I turned my mic on as I walked up to the stage. When I got up there I motioned for our DJ to lower the music volume. He did and everyone stopped and snapped their heads around to look in my direction.

"Hey everybody. It seems that we got the sheets filled up sooner than we thought. So we're gonna start the first match now." Everyone cheered. "So, first we have Azimio going up against Jay Lopez! Let's have a big round of applause for our first two competitors." Everyone cheered them on.

As I walked past Azimio I whispered in his ear, "you got this Azi and I already know, none of this leaves Underground." He nodded to me with approval as he walked into the ring.

Azimio and I came to an understanding when he saw me win one of my earlier matches. I was against another girl this time. She had the same build that I do, but she was taller than me. When I won I came out of the ring and saw him standing there with his mouth hung open. We never built a friendship, but he doesn't go out of his way to torture me at school anymore. I hope one day I can be his friend and he can be mine.

I walked back towards Jack and we watched as the fight ensued.

"Rae, you seriously are the best. Did you see how excited you got everybody here tonight? It was amazing." He looked at me in amazement. "You're famous down here."

"You know, my dads are always telling me that I will be famous one day, but they probably didn't mean it like this. I'm not the reason why they're excited. It's because of the spiked drinks and the amazing fights. I just help them express their excitement." I told him.

I wish I had more friends so I could share this place with them. It would be nice for people I really know and trust to appreciate this the way I do, but there aren't many of those people. Even if it was just one person I loved who loved me back. That's all I want. Someone to share my life with.

It will happen one day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story. Well if anyone has any ideas to who they want Rachel to get involved with and why tell me. Your opinions are welcomed.**


	2. My Coffee Spilled

Jack and I continued to watch the fights take place. New people and new tactics. It was pretty cool. Azimio had gotten better too. He won the first fight of the year. To say he was happy was an understatement. He was bouncing with joy, like the way I normally do when I get a solo in Glee Club.

Glee Club. It doesn't sound right anymore. I don't fight for anything in there anymore. I still get a lot of the solos, but I have been allowing Mercedes and Santana, as weird as it is, to sing solos too. Of course the first time I gave up a solo everyone looked at me as if I had grown an extra head, but it was Brittany who was the first to say something.

Flashback:

I was getting ready leave the Choir room when Brittany came up asking me if I could help her find the duck.

"Brittany, I don't really have time to help you find it. You can always ask Santana to help you. Now I must go because I can not be late to my voice lessons." The thing about voice lessons was a lie. I was late for lessons, but it wasn't for my voice.

"Oh," she sighed sadly, but continued quickly after. "have fun. Will you be at dance practice tomorrow Rachie?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Since she was smiling a small smile pushed its way onto my face too.

"I'll try, just for you Britt." She was happy with that. I could tell from the grin plastered on her face.

"Good 'cause you aren't there very much anymore and you're changing. You don't sing as much either." Damn Brittany for noticing too much.

"I'm not changing Britt. I promise. I'm just branching out. I will see you tomorrow." I left and went to my boxing classes.

End Flashback.

Of course no one knew I was taking them. Not even my dads. And I never did find out what duck Brittany was trying to find, but I did make it to my dance class and Brittany was glad I made it.

After Azimio won the fight he came up to me and asked if he did good. I don't know why he felt he needed my approval, but I was glad to give it. I was Rachel Berry after all.

"You did great Azi. You won didn't you?" He nodded quickly. He was clearly proud. "Then you obviously did good. There is no doubt you are one of the best that Underground has seen."

Azimio, Jack and I talked among our selves for a while before Azimio gave me his number and told me that he has my back. It felt good to have a new friend. I have so few it's nice to know that there are people there for me whether it's emotionally or physically. Azimio's friendship will be more physical. He even told me he's gonna defend me and stop throwing slushies at people, even if he gets slushied himself.

I don't think he knows how often he will get slushied, but I'm proud that he wants to try and stand up to our social system at McKinley. I'll be there to help every step of the way. He's going to need support after his first slushie.

"Hey Jack, I'm gonna head home now. My dads are gonna be home earlier tonight, I think. I'm kind of hoping we will finally have a family dinner."

Jack nodded in understanding. He doesn't know much of my life outside of Underground, but he knows that my dads are busy. It's not their fault that they have to work late. If they wouldn't loose their jobs for cutting their hours they would, but both of their bosses are dick heads, as my dads so eloquently put it. We haven't done anything as a family in a long time and I just want to see them for once.

"Tell me how it goes tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded to him and left.

I didn't take my car today, mainly because I didn't have money for gas, but it's nice out today so I don't really care, but walking home always sucks. It's so lonely when I'm by myself. I guess that's why I was so excited when my dads said that they were getting off early, but nothing good lasts for long. Even if it as simple as a family dinner. My phone buzzing to alert me of a new text proved just that.

**Hey Sweetie, since your Dad and I are always working we wondered if we could use our extra time go on a date? We can still have that family dinner you were talking about another time. -Papa H**

**Sure Papa. You and Dad go have fun. See ya later.- Rae Bear **

"I can't believe it. For once they have time to spend with me and they blow me off. Am I not good enough for them or what? And now I'm talking out loud to absolutely nothing in the middle of the street. Figures I'm crazy." I said into the cool evening air. I am seriously starting to doubt my sanity.

I saw a bench across the street right outside the Lima Bean coffee shop. I got a black coffee quickly and sat on the bench watching sun set in the distance while thinking to myself. I must have been deep in thought because I never noticed Brittany standing in front of me until she pinched my arm causing my coffee to spill on the sidewalk.

"Oh Rachie, I'm sorry. You just looked sad and I couldn't get you to see me. Sorry." She muttered the second 'sorry' sheepishly. I think it was one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. Then again most of the things Brittany does are adorable.

"It's okay Britt and don't worry about me. I feel fine, just thinking is all." I just lied to Brittany. I feel like such an ass, but she shouldn't have to worry about anyone else's problems.

"Don't lie to me Rachie. I have a seventh sense about feelings."

"Britt, I think you mean a sixth sense. You have a sixth sense about feelings."

"No it's seven, my sixth sense is sex." Only Brittany could say that and still be the most innocent human being I have ever met.

"Don't worry about me Britt. I'll be fine, okay?" She nodded and I got up from the bench before I continued. "I have to get home. My fathers are probably expecting me."

'Even though they aren't.' My conscious told me.

"Okay Rachie. I'll see tomorrow." She gave me a quick hug and it was the best thing I have ever felt. Better than being at top at Underground. And it was so warm and comforting. I wish I could just live in one of her hugs.

"Why did I push her away?" I asked myself. I'm so stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so everyone knows, I love reviews. Then again who doesn't? So tell me what you think.**


	3. Would It Matter

After Brittany had left me on the bench yesterday I went home to take my anger out at my punching bag I had installed in the basement. Of course my dads never noticed. They were always on a business trip or too tired from coming home late to spend time with me or to notice any changes around the house and in my behavior.

If I didn't know that the bedroom covered in MMA and WWE posters was mine I would have thought it was one of my dads' rooms. They don't even realize that Broadway isn't my biggest dream anymore. I don't really know what I want to do in the near future, but singing isn't as fun as it used to be it.

I think the Glee Club took that away from me. I was an individual for awhile and then I just had to go and save Glee and get a bunch of other people to join. I wanted to share my love for music with everyone, but I never realized if I shared it that it would take the love away from me. Just like candy. When I shared candy with Brittany when we were younger it would take the candy I love away from me and I would end up with less.

I didn't care about not having the same amount of candy though, but that's only because it was Brittany. I could never be mad at her for taking something I love. She's way too nice to ever be mad at, but I'm mad and jealous of all the other Glee kids. They can be happy singing now, but I lost that happiness. Now all I have is Underground. That keeps me from biting everyone's heads off. Underground is all I have left besides Brittany I guess. She hasn't left me yet, but it's only a matter of time before she leaves too.

My dads pretty much already left me. Finn broke up with me again to go after some Cheerio. I don't have any other true friends, not even Kurt or Mercedes. All they ever really saw me as was competition. They never wanted to be my friend. They said so themselves and I quote, "Why are we pretending we're her friends. She's snobby, annoying, bossy and she doesn't even deserve her talent." and "Don't forget the appalling way she dresses. We have to in order to keep her in Glee. We need her voice to win and when we do it will help get us into NYADA!"

Some 'friends' I had. I stopped talking to them after that. Of course they have no idea that I heard all of it, but they should really check the stalls before they start their bathroom gossip. Not to mention how awkward it was to know that Kurt was in the girls bathroom, even if he is gayer than a dolphin. Wow. I must talk to Brittany a little to much. Or maybe not enough.

My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling. At first I thought some wild animal had gotten in the house because the noise was so loud, but I found it was just my hunger speaking to me. The noise had only been amplified by the emptiness of the house. It was always lonely here.

I went up to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and went to bed. I was tired of thinking to myself and for an unknown reason, well not really unknown, I couldn't wait to go to school. At least there will be other people around and it won't be so lonely.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

I stopped my normal elliptical morning routine a few months ago because I get quite the work out most nights at Underground. I don't see the point in the extra exercise in the mornings. It seems pointless. I also gave up vegan-ism. It was getting to hard to keep up with it. I still won't eat red meat though.

I quickly ate a bowl of cereal, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. It became my new morning routine. I had nothing better to do. My life was boring and there wasn't much I could do about it. The same pattern everyday. The only joy I got out of life anymore was Underground or when I was singing for myself.

I could hear my dads' snoring as passed by their room to go down and leave. I grabbed a jacket and locked the door behind me as I started walking to school. I decided to start walking since it was getting warmer out with spring starting and all. I find it stupid to waste gas and money and to pollute the air by driving when I live so close to McKinley anyways.

When I got to the school I walked in through the back doors. They were closer to auditorium. I still love to sing, as long as I'm by myself. It doesn't feel right to sing for people who don't appreciate it. The people who are supposed to be my friends. I walk up to the piano and begin playing random tunes. I don't know why I bother coming to school anyways. It's not like the teachers actually give a quality education and I have no friends her either. I wonder if anyone would even notice if I just left Lima without telling anyone. Would anybody care?

I suddenly find myself singing. I'm glad that no one's around. I don't want people to know that I get here early just for this. Everyone would only laugh at me more than they already do.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _  
><em>Would anybody care<em>  
><em>If my time was up I wanna know<em>  
><em>You were happy I was there<em>  
><em>If I wasn't here tomorrow <em>  
><em>Would anyone lose sleep<em>  
><em>If I wasn't hard and hollow<em>  
><em>Then maybe you would miss me<em>

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_  
><em>Someone that I like better<em>  
><em>I can never forget <em>  
><em>So don't remind me of it forever<em>

_What if I just pulled myself together_  
><em>Would it matter at all<em>  
><em>What if I just try not to remember<em>  
><em>Would it matter at all<em>  
><em>All the chances that have passed me by<em>  
><em>Would it matter if I gave it one more try <em>  
><em>Would it matter at all<em>

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _  
><em>Would anybody care<em>  
><em>Still stuck inside this sorrow<em>  
><em>I've got nothing and going nowhere <em>

I don't get to finish the song. I hear a group of students coming to the front doors of the auditorium talking and laughing. It's probably the Theater kids so I grab my stuff and go out the back so they don't see me. I don't think they would like it if they found out I used their practice area without their permission.

I think back to the song. _Would it matter at all?_ No it really wouldn't. Not here in Lima. No body cares about anyone unless it's themselves. It's all about image here. I wish it would change. I wish I would change. Or that I could. I've tried to change, but everyone still tears me down and slushies me. No matter what I do, I will always be at the bottom here, but I will always be at the top Underground.


	4. Stepping Down

My school day went by in a blur. I stood in the middle of the halls as the clocks arrows spun. As the other students buzzed around me with a blurry trail of where there body was followed behind them. Their conversations were quickened. It was just like in a movie. Time was stopped for me and I didn't move, but everything around me was on fast forward.

Before I know it, it's time for Glee and I just wish I could skip it and go home, but I'm the captain and I have to be there. Plus, I can't lie very well so there is no way getting out of it. I'm lucky that I can lie enough to not upset my dads or Brittany.

I know she doesn't exactly like fighting and I only know this because I heard her yelling at Santana after she beat up some skank that tried to recruit Brittany. Of course the only skank stupid enough to do that though was Quinn. I don't know if Quinn was asking for a death wish or not, but Santana did beat the crap out of her for trying to corrupt Brittany. It was obvious after Santana had been suspended... again and Quinn came to school the next day with bruising everywhere and her lip cut open. She eventually got rid of the damage and went back to normal. She never did belong with the skanks.

I find it amazing how I can remember all of this in the small minute it takes me to walk to Glee. It's not like I have anything better to do though. No Finn or Jesse to walk and talk with me. Even if they were or should I say are complete douche-bags I still miss them being there. To hold me and to kiss me. To even just pretend to love me. But there is no one there for me. I don't even have that many friends and the few that I have aren't here. Jack has already graduated, Azimio isn't in Glee, and Brittany is always with Santana.

I find myself just staring at the doors that will lead me to the wonderful world of Glee. Not. It isn't wonderful anymore. Glee is just as normal as living itself now. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I walked in and sat at the piano. I began to play random tunes like I do every morning in the auditorium, but it's different now. Now I have an audience that consists of all the Glee kids watching in genuine interest. I guess it has been a little longer than I thought since I really did anything here. Soon enough I was playing a familiar tune and singing the first thing that popped into my head.

**You would not believe your eyes**  
><strong>If ten million fireflies<strong>  
><strong>Lit up the world as I fell asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause they'd fill the open air<strong>  
><strong>And leave tear drops everywhere<strong>  
><strong>You'd think me rude but<br>****I would just stand and s****tare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
><strong>From ten thousand lightning bugs<strong>  
><strong>As they tried to teach me how to dance<strong>  
><strong>A foxtrot above my head<strong>  
><strong>A sock hop beneath my bed<strong>  
><strong>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread<strong>  
><em><strong>(Thread,<strong>** thread...)**_

I guess the rest of Glee knew and liked the song enough to join in at the end to get the echoing feel to it.

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><em><strong>(When I fall asleep)<strong> _

They never left their seats, but they continued to sing for the echoing effect.

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
><em><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>_  
><strong>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<strong>  
><em><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>_  
><strong>Why do I tire of counting sheep?<strong>  
><em><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>_  
><strong>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<strong>  
><em><strong>(Ha-ha)<strong>_

This is what Glee club should be. Everyone getting along to sing a beautiful song. No matter who suggests or starts it.

**To ten million fireflies**  
><strong>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<strong>  
><strong>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<strong>  
><em><strong>(Said farewell)<strong>_  
><strong>But I'll know where several are<strong>  
><strong>If my dreams get real bizarre<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar<strong>  
><em><strong>(Jar, jar, jar...)<strong>_

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><em><strong>(When I fall asleep)<strong>_

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><em><strong>(When I fall asleep)<strong>_

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams <strong>

When I ended the song Mr. Schue walked on to the stage clapping. He was actually clapping. I never even noticed that he had came in. I'm so used to him being late, but this time he was here. On time. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was participating more, but it won't be a regular occurring thing. I just felt like it this time.

"It's good to here your voice again Rachel. It has been missed and don't think we haven't noticed your absence. We, the whole club, have truly missed you singing with us." He sounded so genuine that I almost believed him, but I didn't. I know what they all really think of me. If they did miss me participating, then they would have said something to me themselves.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Mr. Schue and as you have addressed my rude absence and lack of mental attendance I would like to step down from captain of Glee." And now I have lost it. I just gave up being captain. The one thing I had once wanted to maintain through my whole high school experience, but now it just seems to get in the way of my fun at Underground. Sometimes, instead of fighting a match or two, I have to stay home and plan for Glee.

"Rachel, what are you saying?" Mr. Schue asked in a confused voice. I had obviously used to many words for his obnoxiously-curly-haired-head to understand. He looked a little scared, as if he suspects he knows what I mean.

"I don't want to be captain anymore. I'm sure someone else here would love to take over my position. I simply find that I am no longer capable of doing my job anymore, as I once was able to." I try to sound professional and it seems to be working so far. I'm not being called a diva, Finn isn't kicking chairs everywhere, and Mr. Schue doesn't seem to be too upset, okay that's a lie. He looks like he's about to start crying, but he doesn't.

He quickly mutters a quick 'okay' and I sit down in my usual seat. I lean back a little to see the ceiling. I close my eyes and try to block out what is going on around me. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before Mr. Schue is waving his hands in front of my face to get my attention. When I look directly at him he says "Finally. You spaced out Rachel. Anyways everyone voted that Quinn will be captain now. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course Mr. Schue. I gave up my spot as captain and it would being incredibly rude of me to stop anyone who desires to take over. Therefore, I have no problem with it."

Everyone seemed to hang off of every word that left my mouth. They were all staring at me as if I had grown an extra head. I couldn't take it anymore so I stood and spoke. "Mr. Schue I haven't really been feeling well. I'm going to head home and rest up. It would be truly unacceptable for me to get sick and then proceed to contaminate the rest of Glee."

With that I walked out, but it wasn't one of my famous storm outs. As walked away I could hear some one say 'Still sounds like Rachel.' And I thought, First stop:Underground.


	5. Being Followed

As I walked up to the front doors of the abandoned factory that held Underground, I realized something. I was never slushied today. How could I go through the whole school day and the walk here and not realize that. I guess I'll have to give Azi some props. Neither Finn nor Puck were ever able to stop the attacks on me.

My thoughts were quickly pushed away when I heard foot steps behind. Of course there were other people that came here, but not this early. I turned around to see nobody, so I turned back and began to walk a little faster to the doors in the back that led to the basement. As I fast-walked, I heard the foot steps start up again. So naturally, I began to run with out trying to find out who was following me. I threw open the door and quickly descended down the steps with out closing it behind me. The sound of shoes running down behind me got closer and I realized there was more than one person.

I stopped running, realizing this was stupid when I could just ask, whoever it was, why they were following me. I turned to look back at the creeps and I was met with two bodies crashing into mine.

I heard an 'Ow' that sounded a lot like Brittany and a distinct 'dammit' that sounded like Santana. I opened my eyes, which I had no idea I had closed, and winced in pain. I hit my head pretty hard. I looked up to see, with difficulty due to the lack of light, the famous red and white Cheerios uniforms and I groaned in annoyance. Seriously, couldn't Santana just leave me alone for two seconds? I'm sure there are other people at McKinley to torture.

"What do you want?" The tone of my voice was a little harsh, but could you blame me? I just got knocked over by two cheerleaders, one of which pretty much hates me and my entire existence, and hit my head on a concrete floor. Who wouldn't sound just a little angry?

I waited for a full minute, I seriously counted. When neither one of them answered my temper flared up. I need to hit someone and I sure as hell didn't want to lose it on Brittany. She was too nice and innocent for her own good, even if she did have her mean streaks because of the Cheerios.

"Santana, I'm going to ask one more time and you are gonna answer me." My voice was filled with such menace that I was disappointed in myself. It caused Brittany to frown and the image of Brittany being sad is heartbreaking. Santana winced at the tone of my voice and I felt accomplished. Getting the HBIC to shrink back from you is like being paid five-hundred million in gold.

Instead of Santana telling me why they were here, my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Hold that thought Santana."

I pulled it out my pocket and opened it to see a text from Azimio.

**Hey, so I just got a text from Puck saying 'Crazy ass Berry just gave up her spot as Glee Club Captain. I think it's the end of the world.' I kinda wanna kick his ass for calling you a crazy ass. I want to bring him to Underground and fight him here just so you could watch. Is that okay? - Azi Buddy**

"Oh god. This week just gets better and better." I didn't even realize I was talking out loud until I noticed the curious looks from the two cheerleaders. "You might as well follow me and sit down. I have a call to make and I still want that explanation."

I flicked on a light and walked to the back area where Jack, Azi, and I sit after hours on Fridays and Saturdays. I sat down and Brittany and Santana followed suit. I quickly dialed Azimio's number.

_Hello._

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't need to kick his ass for me. I could do that all on my own and you know that. I mean, I just kicked yours last week, but it's very sweet that you want to defend me. Plus, do you really want more of the school here? I'm fine with it just being you and me from McKinley."

_Thanks. I think. And I guess not. And why are you saying here? You're totally there without me. Are you getting extra practice in just to make sure I don't steal your spot as top dog? That's low bro._

"I am not your bro. I am a lady, thank you very much and-"

I got cut off by Santana. I may or may not have forgotten that they were there. She took my phone out of my hands and began to talk into it herself. "Look, who ever the hell you are, Berry is busy. So, if you could call her back later that would be nice."

_Satan! Where's Rachel? I swear to God I will kill you if you hurt her, even though you probably couldn't._

"Santana! Give me my phone back this instant! I don't want to have to hurt you." I screeched. I didn't want her talking to him. He probably thinks I've been kidnapped. She covered the phone speakers with her hand.

"Holy shit! Since when did you become friends with Azimio Adams, Berry?"

"Since none of your God damn business. Now give it back!" My anger flared into outrage. How dare she take my phone!

She handed it over and I continued on with my conversation quickly. "Azi, can you just meet me here. Santana and Brittany followed me."

_Sure thing Rachel, but why did they follow you? Are you okay?_

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Now get your ass over here." With that, I hung up hoping he would get here soon. I really didn't feel like dealing with this today. I looked over to where the latina and the blonde sat. I raised one of my eyebrows in question. "Explain. Now. Oh and would you like anything to drink. We've got Coke, Water, Beer-"

"Slow down Berry. Beer? And who the hell is we?" Santana said in an annoyed voice.

"Coke, please Rachie."

"Sure thing Britt, and Santana, if you want to know, you have to stay and find out later. So for now you can explain to me why you followed me like some stalker." I said it in a calm voice and went to go get Britt's Coke.

"Fine. I guess we're staying here for a while B. And I'll take that beer. I'm gonna need it if I'm talking to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review if you want me to update because reviews are my addiction and cause me to write. Just like alcohol causes you to do some crazy things. Back to the point. REVIEW! Please?**


	6. Control And Fear

I handed Santana the beer she requested and sat down in a chair across from the two cheerios. Brittany seems to be in a world of her own now. She looks so adorable with her absent and innocent look.

"So, why are you here Rachel? I thought you said you weren't feeling too well. Isn't that why you left?" She smirked as if she just caught me in a lie.

"Aww, so you do listen to me. How sweet. I'm not feeling too well. I came here to get a little better. I never said I felt sick. I was just in need of letting out some of my anger."

"Nu-uh. You said, and I quote, 'It would be unacceptable for me to get sick.' Stop lying and tell me what you're doing at an abandoned factory. No more games Berry."

"No. I asked first. Why did you two follow me? Planning attacks outside of school now? If you are, I wouldn't if I were you. Especially here. It's different here and even Azimio knows that."

"Why are you two friends anyways?" She's trying to change the subject. I can tell and it's a pathetic attempt.

"Stop changing the subject Lopez and answer me."

"I don't have to explain anything to you or your midget ass!" I smirked and pulled out the big guns.

"Brittany." I pulled her out of her dazed state. "Why were you and Santana following me? I will go buy you your favorite ice-cream if you tell me." I know it was low, but I had to see what Santana was planning. I didn't want to be blindsided.

"Yay! I was worried about you and I didn't want to go alone so I asked San to come with and she said no. Then I asked her again with the puppy dog eyes you taught me and then she said yes. So we snuck out of Glee while Mr. Schue was talking about boring captain stuff with Quinn."

"Wow Santana. Whipped much?" I started laughing.

"Shut up Berry. You tell anyone and I will ends you. And why the hell would you show her that face? Do you know how many times she's used that on me? Too many to count. Plus, I am not whipped. We aren't even together anymore."

At this I did a classic Rachel Berry panic.

"What, since when? Brittany why didn't you tell me? You guys were so cute together. I was shipping Brittana all the way!" Okay, so I didn't really want them together, but this is the crazy Rachel Berry talking.

"What's Brittana?" Brittany questioned. She looked thoroughly confused.

"It's a mash up of our names. Kind of like when we put two songs together for Glee."

"Oh. Okay and I'm sorry I didn't tell you Rachie, but you don't really talk to me anymore. Or anyone else really. You're all quiet and stuff all of the time. I don't even see come to dance class with Miss Carmichael anymore. I think she's beginning to miss your storm outs."

"I'm so sorry Brit. I've been busy lately. I have other lessons I need to take." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt so ashamed of the way I had been pushing people away. How I had stayed so distant to one of my few friends.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry? You never skip out on anything that you commit to. You said it's too important for Broadway."

"I know what I said, but Broadway just isn't that important anymore. I have other things in my life now."

"Oh please. Broadway is like your life long dream. You've been talking about it for years."

"Broadway isn't my dream anymore. I'm different and I have changed. It's not like anyone ever really cares about what I'm doing with my life, so stop psychoanalyzing me!" I could feel my anger rising and it was rising quickly. All of my pent up frustrations were beginning to flood out. I just hope I take my anger out on a punching bag and not their faces.

"I'm not psychoana-" Santana began, but I cut her off.

"Shut up. I hate you. Why did you even bother following me? It's not like you care. Nobody does! Happy now? You were right, okay. Nobody likes me. Everyone hated me and you know what? I changed and my parents still won't love me. Everyone at school still hates me and every single teacher I know thinks I'm annoying."

I kicked over a chair in a Finn-like manner. It barely missed hitting Santana and she looked a little scared. I tried to calm down, but the sight of seeing fear in the HBIC's eyes was too much. It fueled my temper. I needed more, I needed to see more fear. For once I was in control and I wasn't going to let that control go so easily.

"Rachie, stop. You're scaring me."

I had forgotten that Brittany was there. I lost control in front of her and I feel awful, but it doesn't stop me. I can't help it. The feeling of control and power over the HBIC is taking over.

"Good! You should be scared. How do you think I have felt my entire life? I'm scared of being slushied everyday. I'm scared that one day my dads won't come home for good. I'm scared that I have no place in this world anymore!"

I'm shouting and I can't control it. When someone wraps their arms around me and holds me in place I begin to freak out even more. I knock whoever's head it is with mine and break free of their grasp. Before I even get a look at who it is, I find myself repeatedly punching the unidentified body in the chest. There are tears blurring my vision, but I make out a dark face and a large frame. As realization dawns on me, I feel my fists begin slow and someone else pull me off of the figure.

"Azi...I'm so sorry...I was so...angry and they...followed me...trapped...and couldn't control...sorry." I was sobbing in someone's arms as I tried to apologize to Azimio, as it was him that I ended up hitting. I looked to see who was holding me. It wasn't Santana since she was helping Azimio get off the floor. The only other person here was Brittany. I turned my blurry gaze upwards and saw the blonde's concerned face.

"I'm sorry." I said it again and then let my tears fall even harder. It didn't take long, but I buried my head into her shoulder and cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been a little preoccupied. Please review. It's what keeps me alive. And I'll hug you.**


	7. Don't Promise Me

**A/N: I am so super sorry for such the long wait. I had finals Wednesday and Thursday, so I had been busy studying for them. For those of you who have been keeping up on this and reviewing, I thank you. I hope everyone continues to read this. Reviews are much appreciated. Now that it's summer break I should have an easier time updating. Bye!**

* * *

><p>I don't know how I let it get to me. I felt trapped. There was no escape so I did what I do best, I lashed out. Usually it's just verbal and mostly directed at the Glee members so I get a solo. The difference is that I don't know who I lashed out on this time.<p>

I never meant to get violent, but I know I did. I can tell by the throbbing pain coursing through my knuckles. It was obviously a sloppy hit. Violence is strictly for self-defense and when I'm participating in a match for Underground.  
>Underground. Not the most creative name I've heard, but it works just as well as any other I guess.<p>

"Rachie. Rachie wake up." I can hear somebody calling my name. It sounds like Brit, but what would she be doing here.

"Ray, you need to wake up. Everyone is coming in now. We have to start the night." That was definitely not Brit. "She's not waking up. Azi, get me the bucket."

I'm trying to open my eyes, but I'm just so tired I don't have the strength. It feels as if my eye-lids were super glued shut.

"Here Jack. I'm not gonna be the one to wake the beast." As soon as I heard those words, I felt an icy blast of water hit my face. I sprang up from where ever I had been lying down, clutching my face. Having a bucket of ice water dumped on you is so much worse than any slushie facial could be.

I looked up to see Jack smirking down to me. My previous anger came back and was now directed towards him. How dare he wake me.

"What the fuck? Are you crazy? I was just fine sleeping. You just can't let me rest for two fucking seconds! Jesus Christ, I am going to kill you Jack!"

"This is why I didn't wake her." Azimio said.

"Shut up. You needed to get up. There are a couple of cheerleaders waiting out in the hall for you. I don't have any idea who they are or why they are here, but you need to help set some stuff up. Plus you will be explaining who those two are seeing as Azi over here won't. Now let's go."

He held out his hand to help me up and I grabbed it. Azimio opened the door from my 'dressing room' and we headed up to the two Cheerios. When I saw Brit's face it brought back everything to me. They way I attacked Azi without a second thought. How scared the blonde looked. Now all I could see was concern, for me.

Because of that I was ashamed. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes. I stared at the floor as I walked past them and the floor stared right back.

"Berry, we need to talk and there is no way you are going to get out of this one." I heard Santana call from behind me. I turned around and looked up from the floor. I gave a slight nod to acknowledge that I heard her. I also saw Azimio helping Brit up from the floor. I turned back around and followed Jack to the basement. I could hear the footsteps that followed. Maybe I finally had the people I needed to share my life with.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"Jack, where is my mic? I need my mic tonight, it is a Wednesday after all." I shouted over to him. He was busy trying to hook the speakers up. I don't really know why we don't just leave them hooked up, but we always take them out and store them in one of the back rooms.

"I don't know. Go ask Azi. He probably left it lying around somewhere. Wasn't he the one who cleaned up the equipment on Sunday?"

"I don't know Jack! That's why I'm asking you. I don't have a fucking clue as to what I'm doing anymore. One of the people who have tormented me year after year is here with one of my best friends asking questions that I don't want asked! I just want to be left alone! Santana has been out to get me every fucking day at school since the beginning of freshman year and now she's stalking me outside of school! Why does the universe hate me! I just want to find my fucking mic!"

"Ray just calm down it's not gone forever. I'm sure w-"

I don't know what was wrong with me today, but for the second time in just a few hours I attacked an innocent person who was just trying to help. I lunged at him and put my hands on his wrists. It took him by surprise and I managed to pin his arms above his head. I placed my knee firmly on his chest so he couldn't get up.

"Shut up. You can't tell me what to do! If I feel like yelling I'm going to yell, so shut the fuck up!" I was losing it. I could tell, but I still did nothing to stop it. Jack looked almost as scared and confused as Brittany did when I freaked out earlier. It's not like I really enjoy scaring these people that I'm trying to be friends with, but I can't control this. It feels so good to know that they're scared of me, yet it makes me want to puke.

"Ray, we can talk about this and fix whate-"

"No you can't! Not everything can be fixed!"

"We will find a way. I promise."

I heard footsteps running and I could hear people shouting for us, but I didn't answer.

"Don't make promises you can't keep! I know you'll just run away when you get the chance."

They were still shouting. I could hear them calling, trying to find us and why I was screaming. I still ignored them though. I didn't want interruptions while I was ranting.

"I won't leave. No one is going to leave. Let me help you, I promise I can help."

"Stop making stupid promises!" I raised my fist ready for it to connect with his face, but it never got to that point. I felt another body collide with mine and I crashed to the floor. My head hit the hard floor and I was seeing stars. The side of my head felt wet, but I wasn't sure if it was blood or the tears streaming down like a waterfall.

"Oh my God, Rachie your bleeding!" I heard Brittany yell. Guess that answers that.

"Berry! What the hell is wrong with you?" The voice came from above me, but I couldn't see who it was. My eyes were closing against my will. "No! Do not close those eyes! Stay awake you crazy bitch!"

I felt my body being lifted by two different sets of hands.

"Dammit, Berry you are so lucky that we are here. Azimio you got your car?"

"Yeah, damn she's heavier than I thought."

"I know, right? Anyways, we have to get her to hospital."

I tried to protest the idea of going, but my mouth wouldn't move and my eyes wouldn't open. The voices got quieter and I blacked out.


	8. Concussion, Not Contraction

No POV

A nurse came out into the waiting area. She called for Rachel Berry and saw three young adults/teenagers stand up and rush over.

"First I need to ask you guys some questions. How did she hit her head?" The nurse held a clipboard in front of her with her left hand and a pen ready in right.

"Forget how. Is she going to be okay?" Santana asked as she rubbed Brittany's back to comfort the choked up blonde.

"Yeah. Does she have a contraction?" Brittany asked.

"She means concussion." Santana quickly corrected the blonde.

"She will be fine. There is no concussion. We just need to know how she got it. How about you guys all sit down and we'll talk about it."

Jack, Azimio, and Santana all sat back down while Brittany continued to stand.

"Britt, come and sit down so we can talk to the nurse."

"No. I want to see my Rachie. How do I really know she's okay unless I see her?" Brittany just stared at the nurse waiting for an answer, but didn't get one. So she tried again. "Please can I see her? She's my bestest friend in the whole world and I need to know if she is okay."

Brittany began to pout, but the nurse refused her anyways and when she did Santana went 'Lima Heights' as she liked to call it.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you do not and I repeat, do _not_ refuse to give Britts what she wants. So let her see her damn friend!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not permitted to let her in unless she's family."

Azimio and Jack had to physically hold Santana back from attacking the nurse. Then an idea popped into the Latina's head and she went with it without a single thought against it. So when Santana got out of the boys' grip she pulled the nurse off to the side and whispered to her so the others wouldn't hear.

"Look, Brittany is really Rachel's girlfriend, but they were trying to be secretive about it. I hate seeing my friend all sad and weepy because she just really wants to make sure the love of her life is alright. Can please just let her see Rachel?" The nurse still looked hesitant so Santana continued. "Plus, she didn't even really see what happened. It would be useless to just let her sit all teary eyed in one of those uncomfortable chairs."

"Alright. I'll bring her to the room and then you and the other two have to tell me what happened. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and headed back towards the group.

"Alright, Brittany. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you to your friend's room." The blonde wiped her tears and nodded eagerly before following the nurse out of the other three's sight.

"Spill Lopez. How the hell did you get Miss Up-tight to let Britt go see Ray?" Azimio said in amazement. Jack didn't really know what to think of this girl since he had never met her before today.

"I just told her to do what I say or I would go all Lima Heights on her ass." Santana said with a proud smirk.

"Haha. Now tell me the real story."

"Fine, I told her that Britt was Rachel's girlfriend. And she bought it. It was so worth it. I'll do anything to keep Britt happy."

"Hold on Lopez. I thought you were Brittany's girlfriend. What happened to that?"

"We broke up. We thought we were in love, but we were really only in lust. It was much more fun when we were sneaking around to be together. Even if we weren't very subtle about it. Now I'm just wishing I could find that special someone for myself. I mean Britt already found Rachel. Although Rachel doesn't know about that yet. Hmm. I could have fun with this. You should totally help me get Rachel and Britt together."

"Whoa. Slow down. You're starting to sound like Rachel. What do you mean she has Rachel? Rachel is completely single. Besides, she swore off dating since Hudson broke up with her to go after one of your Cheerios."

"Really? She swore off dating? Are you sure she didn't just swear off guys? Because I know that's what I did. No offence, but boys are just stupid. You guys don't get us and you don't even try to. I mean boys are just as useful as dating a brick wall. Especially when dating Hudson."

"Hey...umm the nurse is kind of waiting over there for us." Jack said motioning to the nurse that was waving them over. They all got up and walked over to the nurse. She was tapping her foot impatiently, just wanting to get everything done so she could go home.

"So, how did this happen?" She got straight to the point.

Jack spoke up first. "Ray and I were down in her basement setting up for a party we were having and she couldn't find the microphone. We needed it because she loves karaoke. She asked me where it was, but I didn't know and told her to ask Azimio. She started yelling at me about random stuff and told me to stop making promises I couldn't keep. I was so confused I didn't see her get so close to me. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and she has me pinned with her hands on my neck."

Then Santana jumped in. "We heard yelling and rushed to them to find out what was going on and we saw her about to hit him. I ran at her and knocked her off him and that made her hit her head on the floor. Then we brought her here."

"Well, she will be okay. Do you have any idea why she was so angry? I don't really think she would be angry because she couldn't find a microphone."

"She has been more on edge than usual. She attacked me before when I was trying to stop her from hurting herself or Santana and Brittany. She got me good too." Azimio said.

"And when did this happen?"

"Actually it happened about an hour or two before she attacked Jack." Azimio said looking down at the floor.

"Oh." The nurse looked down to her clipboard and began flipping through the pages. Something caught her eye and a light bulb went off above her head. "_Oh._ Which one of you is closest to her, besides her girlfriend?" Jack raised his hand. "Come with me then. I need to talk to you in private."

As the nurse and Jack walked off, Santana actually began to panic. She may not exactly be friends with the used-to-be diva, but she did care for her. And if her best friend really liked Rachel then she would do what she could to protect her.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Britt POV

I sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. Rachel was still asleep, but she look just the same. Except she had bandages on the side of her head. That threw me off. They had said Rachie was fine yet she had her face all bandaged up and she was sleeping in the daytime. Everyone knows you're supposed to sleep at night, not in the middle of the day. Unless you're a baby because babies love naps.

"Why would the doctor lie to me? They're supposed to be nice and smart and tell the truth." Brittany was talking out loud. "Santana told me that when people are asleep or in a casa they can still hear you talking."

Brittany had her eyes closed as she was talking so she didn't see Rachel sitting up.

"It's a coma Britt. Not casa. Casa means house in span-"

"Rachie! You're awake." Brittany jumped on top of the short brunette and hugged her.

"Um...yeah. Now can you tell me why I'm in the hospital?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is another update. I'm going to try and make these longer from now on. Remember to read and review. Other wise a landshark will eat you.**


	9. Brittany Blurts It Out

Rachel's POV

"I don't really know. The nurse lady said you didn't have a concession, but you have to stay here until tomorrow I think."

"I think you mean concussion Britt." Well that didn't help me one bit. "Where is Jack and Azi?"

"They're in the waiting room with San and talking to the nurse. The nurse was mean though. She wouldn't let me see you so San talked to her alone and got her to let me see you. Isn't that awesome? Now I can talk to you all night. It'll be like a sleep over, except we're in a hospital and we can't have a pillow fight or SLK."

"SLK?" I wondered out loud. And what did Santana do to get Brittany in here? Wait. Where is she going? "Brittany, where are you going?"

"I just told you, I'm going to tell everyone else that you're all good and we don't have to worry that the nurse was lying. I can't be the only one that thinks doctors are in a conspiracy with the government."

She walked out and all I could think was 'What the Actual Fuck is going on?'

NO POV

"Does Miss Berry take any drugs that you know of?"

"Umm...no."

"Does she drink any alcoholic beverages?"

"Sometimes, but what teenager doesn't?"

"The ones that aren't supposed to. Does she take any over-the-counter medication?"

"No. What do you mean 'the ones that aren't supposed to?' No teenager is supposed to."

"Look, your friend is on prescribed medication to balance her moods. If she has been drinking lately, it's probably making her condition worse. I advise you keep her away from alcohol."

The nurse began to walk away, but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"What do you mean her condition? What's wrong with her? What's wrong with Rachel?"

"You don't know? She has Bipolar II disorder. She has been taking an SSRI antidepressant with Lithium mood stabilizers to balance out her moods and to prevent her from having hypomanic and major depressive episodes for two years now. I thought she may have told you. Did she at least tell her girlfriend? She even went to counseling for a year to help her understand what was going on within herself."

"I don't know if she told anyone. She never told me and she's told me that I'm the closest person to her outside of family."

"Alright. I'll be sure to have someone talk to her about this. She's supposed to be more open about it and let people in. She was informed that it would help her."

"Alright. Umm thanks for taking care of her I guess. She's like a little sister to me and I just want to see her better."

With that the nurse walked away to go talk to Rachel's doctor and walked back to the chairs and sat down without a word to the other two next to him.

"Well, what did the weirdo nurse say?" Santana asked impatiently. Instead of a verbal response, Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked in the direction opposite of Santana and Azimio. He didn't need them to see the tear leaving its trail on his cheek.

Not even thirty seconds later, Brittany came out with a big smile on her face.

"San, she's okay. She's awake and we were talking about having a sleepover here since she can't go home until tomorrow. Oh, and what did happen? Cause Rachie asked and I didn't really know so I came to ask you guys."

Instead of Santana answering, Jack beat her to it. "I'll talk to Ray about it later. It's kind of personal considering she tried to hit me. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Oh hey, you guys should come see Rachie. I bet she would like more visitors."

"Sure think Britt. I'm just gonna tell nurse uptight over there that we're going to go see her. Otherwise she'll probably try and kick us out."

As Santana walked away Brittany went back towards Rachel's room with Azimio and Jack following. Azimio hadn't said much, but he desperately wanted to. He saw wetness on Jack's cheek and the way he had turned away from them. He knew something was wrong and he wasn't going to let it go as easily as Santana had.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

It had taken a while, but she was able to convince the nurse to let them all see Rachel. She was on her way to the room when she passed Azimio and Brittany.

"Hey, I thought you guys were with Rachel."

"We were San, but that Jack guy told us we should get Rachie something from the machines since she's probably hungry and thirsty. So here we are." Azimio nodded in agreement.

"Oh, alright I guess I'll see you guys when you get back."

Santana walked down the halls alone. There wasn't very many doctors or nurses. It was pretty calm considering it was a hospital. Santana looked out a window and noticed it was getting dark out already. She sent a quick text to her mom to let her know she was out with Brittany. It wasn't a total lie.

As she came up to the door, she noticed it was closed, but she could see through the glass of the window in the middle of it. Rachel had tears streaming down her face and Jack had his head in his hands. Rachel was talking and looked like it was hard for her to talk about what ever was going on.

Santana opened the door, as quietly as she could, just a crack. She really wanted to, no, needed to hear what was going on.

"I'm sorry. How the hell am I supposed to tell anyone that? It's not easy you know. I can't just come out and say 'oh hey, I'm a bipolar freak and my brain is all messed up.' I don't see that going over very well with anyone I want to be friends with." She heard Rachel say.

Then she heard Jack. "Well, if anyone ran away because of this, then they wouldn't make very good friends. You could have told me at least. I see you as a little sister, and I take care of my family. Got it?"

Santana could only assume that Rachel had whispered a 'yes' because when she looked, they were hugging.

Santana wiped the single tear that betrayed her and walked into the room as loudly as she could to let them know she was there. She saw them pull apart and Rachel wiped her face off with Jack's shirt sleeve since she didn't have any sleeves.

"Sup Berry? You went kinda mental earlier. It was pretty cool, considering it was you." Santana got back into her badass character. It was probably best not to act different. 'If I was in this situation, I wouldn't want to be treated any different.' Santana thought.

"Yeah. Jack was just telling me what happened. I don't remember much, I must of hit my head pretty hard though. I am very grateful that I get to go home tomorrow. Thank you for bringing me here and making sure I was okay."

"Yeah, whatever Berry. Let's just not mention this to anyone at school."

"Of course Santana." And Rachel gave Santana one of her patented 'Rachel Berry smiles'.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Next Day at School.

Rachel was still at the hospital. They weren't letting her out until later in the evening. Santana had actually been civil and agreed to grab the short brunette's homework and Glee assignment for her, but only because Brittany had asked her too. At least that's what Santana said to herself.

Santana and Brittany were in Glee just waiting until they could leave. Brittany was anxious to go see Rachel and that made Santana anxious. When Mr. Schue walked in and Rachel still hadn't shown up, everyone got suspicious.

"Hey, where's the Diva?" Mercedes asked.

"Who knows with her being a drama queen and all." Kurt said.

"Yeah, she wasn't in English today." Quinn replied.

"Not in History either." Puck said.

"Rachel never misses school. Something must be really wrong." Finn even managed to look like he cared.

Before Santana could stop her, Brittany had already blurted it out. "She's in the hospital!"

At this everybody snapped their heads toward Brittany and their mouths dropped open. Including Santana's, but she quickly pulled herself together and the excuses began to roll off her tongue.

"Don't listen to Brittany. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Santana got up, dragging Brittany with her, and made her way to door to leave the choir room. She kept rambling off her excuses. " Plus, don't you think if Rachel was in the hospital, you would all know it already. As Kurt said she's a drama queen and she wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut."

They all followed Santana as she backed out of the room. It was Puck who spoke up.

"What happened Satan? She is in the hospital, isn't she?"

"Psh, no. Why would you even listen to Britt? You all know how easily confused she gets."

"Because you called Berry Rachel. You never do that. Tell the truth."

'Where the hell is Mr. Schue in all this?' Santana thought. "Whatever. I just remembered that Britt and I have Cheerios practice and we gotta go."

Santana and Brittany ran out to Santana's car with the Glee Club following closely behind.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

At the Hospital.

"Nurse lady! We need to get Rachel out of here. A group of crazy teenagers and a man with an extreme amount of hair gel are on their way to see Rachel. And I really don't think she would want to see them. Plus, do you really want another ten or twelve people bothering you to see her?"

"Oh my God! Fine. Anything to get some peace around here. Not that I don't like you guys or anything, but that girl is demanding. I've running around all day for her. It's exhausting."

"I know what ya mean."

Brittany came walking up to them with Rachel. The nurse signed Rachel's release papers and they started making their way to the front exit when the Glee Club came through.

"Crap crap crap. Let's go out the back. Umm...where is it?" Santana asked the nurse.

"Down that hall and to the right. You should see it right away. I'll tell your friends she was already checked out. Make sure she comes back in a week."

"They're not our friends. And thanks for tolerating her."

When they all got to Santana's car, Brittany got in the back with Rachel and Rachel fell asleep with her head in Brittany's lap. Santana nor Brittany knew where Rachel's house was so Santana just drove them back to her own house. She hoped the Glee Club wouldn't come looking for Rachel at her house.

They carried Rachel up to Santana's parents bedroom and put her down to sleep.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Santana and Brittany decided to watch T.V. as they let Rachel sleep. They didn't notice when Santana's mother walked in and went up the stairs to her bedroom until they heard two different screams. One a few seconds after the other.

"Santana Maria Lopez! Get your ass up these stairs now."

Santana shot up from the couch and ran as fast as she could. She didn't feel like getting grounded again.

"Explique! Ahora!"

"Lo siento Mamí. We had to bring her home from the hospital, but we didn't really know where she lives and we didn't want to wake her up so we just brought her back here and she's a lot heavier than she looks so I didn't feel like carrying her all the way to my room so I just dropped her off in here and then-"

"Oh my God Santana. Shush already. You're rambling more than me." Rachel interjected.

"Gracias, umm..."

"Rachel." Rachel held out her hand and the lady shook it.

"Rachel. I'm Marisol. Santana's mother."

"Nice to meet you."

"Santana, I like this one. Keep her around. So much more polite than the other blonde you hang out with."

"Sure Mamí. Come on Rachel. Brittany has been waiting for you to wake up.

As Santana and Rachel walked down the stairs they heard Marisol shout after them. "Wait! What do you mean the hospital?"

"Crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. It helps me sleep at night. Even if I really sleep all day and stay up all night. Thanks. Bye.**


	10. Unplanned Sleepover

Rachel's POV

"Crap!" Santana said.

"Santana Maria! What is this about a hospital?" Santana's mom said as she made her way down the stairs towards us. And oh my Nicki Minaj, Nicki is my personal god right next to Barbra, I am in Santana Lopez's house! How did this even happen and why am I just now realizing that I'm actually here?

"Nothing Mamí. You must have heard wrong. Right Britt? Rachel?" Santana looked desperately to me and Brittany for help. Wait...when did Britt get here. Hmm...how long was I out?

And of course, Britt, unable to tell a lie, completely denied what Santana was saying. "Yesterday Rachie was mad so San knocked her over and she hit her head. We had to take her to the hospital and they let her out today."

That definitely didn't sound very reassuring. And from the look on Mrs. Lopez's face, it didn't sound right to her either. Santana just looked to Brittany with a 'WTF!' look. It was actually quite funny, but Santana and Mrs. Lopez didn't think so. When I started to laugh Santana gave me her famous HBIC glare and declared "Razor blades!" Then she proceeded to point to her hair. I shrank back a little bit and grabbed Brittany's arm to move her in front of me. Santana Lopez is the scariest person I have ever met.

"Santana Maria! You can't go around knocking people over just because they're angry. When your father find out about this, you will really be in for it. You didn't give this poor girl a concussion did you?"

"No Mamí, she's fine."

"Alright. Do her parents know she's here?" Santana nodded yes and her mother continued. "Okay, don't make too much noise. I'm lying down to take a nap."

"Yes, Mamí."

Mrs. Lopez left us and walked up the stairs.

"Santana, do my dads really know I'm here?" I asked curiously because I certainly didn't remember calling them.

"Of course not. I just said that so she would get off my case."

"San, it's not nice to lie." Brittany scolded her.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, since the midget here is all injured and shit I guess she can hang around."

"Hey! I take offense to that." I told her. She waved it off before sitting down on the couch, grabbing the remote, and turning on the tv, completely ignoring me.

Brittany grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the couch too. She sat me down in-between her and Santana. Not even ten minutes later Santana began complaining.

"Ugh, I'm hungry. Brittany could you make me something?"

"Sure. Rachie are you hungry? I could totally make you something awesome. Santana says I make the best food in the whole world."

"No thanks Britt. I'm not that hungry." Of course my stomach would betray in that very moment. It growled loudly. I hadn't eaten since earlier in the morning at the hospital.

"Berry, I believe your stomach would like to say otherwise. Just let Britt cook you something."

"Santana, I appreciate what you guys are doing, but I need to be getting home. My dads shouldn't be kept in the dark about whatever it is that happened."

"Shut up Berry." Her voice was just merely stating it. There was no menace behind it. "Britt, could you make us Parmesan chicken and spaghetti?"

Brittany nodded and headed off to the kitchen. "I know you're vegan of whatever so you only have to eat the noodles if you want to."

"I'm not vegan anymore. It was to hard to keep up with when I was dating Finn."

"Cool. I'm gonna tell Brittany that we're going to your house to pick up a few things."

"What!" I shouted, but I was already too late. Santana was shouting to Brittany and dragging out of the house and to her car. "Stop Santana. Whatever it is that you're doing, just stop."

"No, Rachel. You're staying the night and you need to grab everything you're gonna need." I calmed down at this.

About seven minutes later Santana was sitting in my living room waiting for me to finish grabbing my stuff. I ran down the stairs, not wanting to leave the Latina waiting any longer.

"Let me make sure you have everything you're going to need." With that, she grabbed my bag from my hands and began to look through it. I seriously believe this girl is crazy. "You forgot something Berry."

"Like what?" Instead of answering me, she took it upon herself to go upstairs and look for what ever it is that I am apparently missing. What really freaked me out was she came back down the stairs holding a bottle of my medication. Suddenly the room began to spin and I blacked out.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

I woke back up to Brittany waving a plate of spaghetti in my face.

"San, it worked. I told you it would. Come on Rachie. It's time to eat." Brittany pulled me by the arm into the kitchen. I sat down and avoided Santana's gaze. It was a 'we-are-so-talking-about-it-later' look.

"Rachie, Q called and said she was going to come over. This is going to be the best sleepover ever!"

"When is she going to be here?" I asked.

The doorbell rang and Brittany squealed in delight. "Now!"

She jumped off the chair and ran to answer the door.

"Come upstairs with me for a second midget."

"Fine." I didn't bother resisting this time. "And stop calling me that!"

"Britt, I have to talk to the hobbit for a sec. We'll be right down."

Brittany shouted 'okay' as she let Quinn into the Lopez home.

Santana told me to sit down on the bed before she walked off. When she came back she tossed my meds and a bottle of water at me. I looked at her un-surely before I popped a pill into my mouth and swallowed it down with the water. She sat down across from me before she began to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about this before Quinn got here, but you wouldn't wake up. How come you didn't tell anyone you were bipolar? And why haven't you been taking your meds?"

I didn't know what to say. Santana was speaking softly, like she was afraid I was going be scared. Which I was. I never wanted anyone to find out. Especially not her. I didn't need the Cheerios and Jocks to use it as ammo to bring me down.

When I didn't say anything, Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I tensed up because she was Santana Freaking Lopez and she was hugging me.

"Look Berry, if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me." I nodded against her shoulder and she continued. "And none of this leaves this room." Instead of her threatening me, it sounded like she was promising me. She was promising me she wouldn't let my secret out. The world must be ending. It's the only way that Santana would be nice to me.

Santana brought me back downstairs where Quinn and Brittany were waiting.

"You didn't tell me RuPaul would be here!" Quinn shouted at Brittany.

"Hey, don't yell at Britts. It wasn't exactly planned, but you and the rest of the stupid Glee Club were being annoying and nosy so we brought her here to get away from all of you." Santana yelled back. It was nice to have someone defending me.

"Yeah. San said the less people that know, the better. Right San? San doesn't want anyone to know that she hurt Rachel."

Quinn looked absolutely shocked. She stood still except for her eyes that kept shifting between me and Santana. Santana just stared at Brittany in disbelief. Within a matter of an hour Brittany told two people that Santana had knocked me over. I still wish I knew what had happened because I honestly have no freakin' clue.

"Seriously? Did Santana make you hit your head Berry?" The concern in the shorter blonde's voice was slightly surprising, but understandable.

"I d-d-don't really kn-know..." I stuttered. "...I can't re-really remember w-what happened."

"Great. You gave her amnesia. Just great Satan. How far back can you remember?" She asked me.

"I remember giving up Captain and leaving. That's it."

"Okay, so you definitely remember Monday?"

"Yeah. I do." At the thought of Monday's event, I blushed. Quinn kissed me. It was pretty awkward to say the least. I don't know why she used me as the deciding factor, but she did.

She had come up to me at the end of the day and pulled me into an empty bathroom. She locked the door and just laid one on me. I didn't move or speak for a while, but when I did I asked 'why?' She told me she thought she was gay and she needed to make sure. She also told me that she liked Santana, but didn't know how tell her. I told her I would help her later in the week. She kissed me again in thanks before she blushed and ran out. To say it was awkward all day Tuesday was an understatement. I made sure to avoid looking at the blonde as much as I could.

"Cool. Anyways...you can't just go around pushing people over Santana. It's not normal!"

"Whatever Lucy Q. You don't even know the whole story."

Quinn looked down at the floor. Disappointment had flashed across her face. It hurt to see her hurt by Santana's comment. So I asked to talk to Quinn alone for a second. Santana had looked at me like I was crazy and Brittany sent a smirk towards me, as if she knew what was going on, but they left anyways. Did Quinn tell her too?

"Hey Quinn, sorry I didn't get to help you with umm..._that_ yet."

"It's fine. Can you help me next week though?"

"Of course. I still don't know why you came to me though. It's surprising to say the least." We were whispering. She never did talk loud when she was nervous.

"I don't know really either. I guess it's because you're the most understanding person I know. I figured you would be the one person who could help me and not blurt out my secret."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She muttered a quick thanks before she fell into my arms and began crying. It wasn't loud, but Britt and Santana still rushed down the stairs.

"Jesus Christ Berry. What did ya do to Q?"

"Nothing!" Both Quinn and I stated.

"Alright. Weirdos. Berry, do you need to let your dads know your here?"

"Umm...no. They're probably not home anyways."

"Okay...well I'm watching T.V. if any of you bitches would like to join me." Brittany jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote before Santana could. Within seconds the two were arguing about what to watch. Brittany argued that they should all watch an old Disney movie while Santana argued that they should watch a scary movie instead. Of course Quinn sided with Santana.

"I think we should watch a scary movie too." She said to me. I raised my eyebrow before saying, "You just want an excuse to cuddle with Satan."

She blushed and I started laughing. Just a little too loud because both Brittany and Santana stopped arguing and turned towards us.

"Since when did you two get all buddy-buddy?" Santana asked.

"We're not!" I defended. While Quinn backed me up with a 'yeah.'

"Rachie, what do you think we should watch? The Lion King or The Hills Have Eyes?" She even did the pout that I had taught her. If I could resist agreeing with her before, I sure as hell couldn't now.

"Definitely The Lion King." Right after, Brittany let out a 'Yes!'

"It's a tie. Rock paper scissors between me and Berry. Who ever wins gets to watch their movie." I nodded.

Round one: Santana-scissors Me-rock

Round two: Santana-rock Me-scissors

Round three: Santana-paper Me-rock

"Ha. You lose. Hills Have Eyes it is bitches."

Quinn and Santana were obviously pleased, but Brittany was devastated. I couldn't bare to see her upset so I whispered into her ear. "Remember what I taught you."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled evilly. She stood right in front of the Latina and began to pout. It was so fucking cute I was melting right where I was standing. "Come on Santana. You can't resist the pout. Just let us watch our movie." I said talking in a child's voice. With that I began to pout too.

"Oh my God! Fine. Well watch the goddamned Lion King. Stop with the fucking pouting."

"Yay. Thanks San." Brittany shouted before turning it on. She sat down on the far end of the couch. I took a seat right next to her. Who could blame me for wanting to be close to her. She's just too cute. Santana sat down next me leaving Quinn to sit on the other end of the couch. Right next to Santana. It obviously made her happy. She just wouldn't stop smiling.

"I still can't believe you taught her that pout Berry. I should kill you right here and now because of it, but I won't because for some odd reason Britts actually likes having you around. Plus, we can just say I pushed you over to get my revenge on you." She whispered to me.

"Okay, but I would still like to know what happened. I really don't remember." I whispered back.

"Oh...I thought you were lying about that. I'll tell you after the movie."

"Thanks. For yesterday and today. For following me even when you didn't have too. I'm glad it was you and Brittany instead of some one who would use 'it' against."

"Who would use it against you?"

"Kurt and Mercedes. They don't exactly like me. I'm just a tool to them. When they're done using me they'll just throw me away."

"Don't worry midget. I won't tell anyone."

"Stop calling me that. And stop talking to me. Some one is getting jealous."

"Who?"

I motioned for her to come closer. I promised to help Quinn and that's what I'm gonna do. I cupped my hands around her ears and whispered even lower than before. Just in case Brittany stopped paying attention to the movie and so Quinn wouldn't hear me.

"Quinn. She really likes you and for some reason you can't see that."

Her eyes widened to the size of Miss Pillsbury's. "Seriously? She does?" When I nodded, she muttered "Oh hot damn."

"Yeah. Don't tell her I told you though. That's why she went along with your idea for a scary movie. Total excuse to cuddle up next to you."

"Whoa." Santana let out a breath. Then she whispered to me again. "You're not that bad Berry."

"I know. You should go watch your movie in your room. That is if you really wanted to watch."

She nodded before quickly getting up.

"I'm gonna go watch my movie in my room if any of you bitches want to come with."

"Nah, I'll stay here with Britt. I love the Lion King." I said. "Quinn, you said you wanted to watch it. Go with Santana."

She looked at me and winked at her. She blushed before nodding and following Santana upstairs.

About half an hour later I got a text.

**She's clinging onto me for dear life. -Snix**

**Is that good or bad? - Rae Bear**

**Good. Really good. -Snix**

**Cool. See you in the morning. -Rae Bear **

It wasn't long before I got another text. This time it was from Quinn.

**She's letting me hold onto her. Thanks for whatever you did. -Q**

**You're welcome Quinn. BTW, your signature sucks. -Rae Bear**

**Is this better? -Q the HBIC **

I laughed loudly and Brittany turned to look at me with questioning eyes. I showed her Quinn's signature and she laughed too. "It's totes better than just plain old 'Q.'"

"I couldn't agree more Britt."

**Yes. Good night Quinn. -Rae Bear **

This was the strangest sleepover I had been to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally updating again. Hope you like it. R & R. Pleas and Thank You.  
><strong>**Sincerely, You-Know-Who-I-Is**


	11. Revenge Is A Bitch

Rachel's POV

"Berry. Britt. Wake the fuck up." I woke to Santana shouting in my ears. Then she just disappeared from the room. I also noticed I was on top of Brittany. I had fallen asleep on top of Brittany! It's Britney, bitch! Haha. I'm so stupid.

"What's so funny Rachie? And why are you stupid?" Aww crap. I was laughing out loud. I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. Maybe Britt could help with that. Hehe.

I did what I do best. Rambled. "Well you see, I woke because of Santana and I woke up and saw you. Then I started to think Brittany. Naturally, I thought of Britney Spears, because you remind me of her. Then I thought 'It's Britney, bitch!' and I started laughing. Apparently out loud and I felt stupid for those being my first thoughts in the morning."

"Yes! See Quinn, Rachie thinks I'm like Britney Spears. I told you I was. In your face." Brittany the proceeded to poke her tongue out. I just wanted to suck it into my own mouth. Stop with the thoughts. Why am I always so horny in the morning? Wait...Quinn. I turned around and sure enough, Quinn was there.

"So, Rachie..." She said it in such a mocking tone. It made me kind of want to punch her. "...you're a top. That's a bit surprising." She began laughing and walked away, towards the kitchen. I'm guessing that's where Santana went.

"Rachie, what does she mean by top?" She looked up with questioning eyes.

"Nothing Britt. C'mon, let's go get something to eat." I got off of her and held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed it, but looked dejected. I'm surprised she doesn't know what it means. Especially after being with Santana, whether it was as friends or more. When we entered the kitchen Brittany went straight towards Santana to help with what ever it is she was making. I sat down at the table, next to Quinn. I noticed she was staring at Santana, not in general, but she was staring at her ass.

I walked up next to Santana. "Don't move from this spot until you hear your name."

"Why? What is going on that head of yours Berry?"

"Revenge." She nodded.

I returned to spot next to Quinn. I had to take advantage of this. It's not everyday that you get to mess with one of the Unholy Trinity's heads.

"Hey Quinnie." I made sure to use my seductive voice. "You remember what happened on Monday, don't you?"

"Mm hmm." She didn't move at all. Santana's hand grabbed onto the pan she was using. Aww...she was getting a little jealous. I wonder if Quinn told her what happened. Probably not all of it. She would have had to admit that she liked Santana.

"Great. It was fun, but I'm having a little trouble remembering. I remember you being close to my face, but then it gets fuzzy. Could you, possibly, help me remember?"

"Uh...sure." She still didn't move her eyes from their spot on Santana's ass. Clearly, Santana didn't like what was being said. Her knuckle were white from holding onto the handle so tightly. Brittany just looked flat out confused at what was going on.

"Awesome." With that I leaned in and captured Quinn's lips with my own. Her hands flew to my hair. This was wrong on so many levels, but it would be too funny. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed me entrance. As are tongues brushed, she moaned softly. Soft enough where Santana couldn't hear. I needed to go farther. I put my hands on her back and began to trail them lower. I grabbed her ass and she detached her lips from mine and gasped.

Then she moaned out a name. Quite loudly. "Santana." I quickly got off of Quinn to see Santana turn around. Quinn opened her eyes. I had wicked and evil grin on my face while Santana was glaring at the both of us. Brittany just looked at all of us confused. I couldn't help it and began laughing. "Fuck you Berry. I'm going to kill you."

She jumped out of her seat and lunged at me. I ran out of the kitchen with her chasing after me. "Payback's a bitch, Quinnie!" I shouted in a mocking tone before running up the stairs and hiding in the Lopez's shower. It clearly wasn't the best spot to hide because she was there within seconds. Thankfully Santana and Brittany were right behind her to stop her from attacking me. I could have taken her though.

"Britts, take Q down stairs and make her eat and calm down." Brittany nodded at Santana's request. "You can really be a bitch Berry. I underestimated you. If coach was here she would make a speech about how you remind her of a young Sue Sylvester. You're lucky I still have to talk to you and that Britts likes you, otherwise I would be killing you myself."

"Oh please. I could take you and Quinn at the same time. You would never know what hit you."

"So you say. Anyways, now that I got you alone, let's talk." I nodded. She opened up the cabinet above their bathroom sink and took out my meds. She handed me the bottle and I took the designated dose. It sucks having some one make sure you do what you're supposed to, but it's nice at the same time. I hopped on to the sink to sit. I didn't feel like standing. "As you know, I clearly found out you have a bipolar disorder. I'm guessing you haven't been taking your meds like you're supposed to?" There was creak outside the bathroom. I looked out the door, but saw no one. Santana shut the door just in case.

I nodded and looked at the floor. She put her hand on my chin pulled my face upwards, forcing me to look at her. "No way Berry. This is a face to face, eye contact conversation. Anyways, I was explaining to Azimio why Britts and I had been following you. He called us stalkers. Then we were arguing about that when we heard shouting. You kept yelling about something to do with promises. Azimio ran as fast as he could. I couldn't quite tell. I grabbed Britts' arm and pulled her with me to follow him."

"I don't get it. Why can't I remember?" I wasn't asking any one in particular. I just mumbled it out as I moved my gaze to the wall behind her. She moved my head again forcing me to look at her again.

"When we found you guys you had your hands around...umm...what's his name? The guy who was in your room at the hospital."

"Jack, his name is Jack."

"Right. You had your hands around Jack's neck. You were choking him and screaming. I didn't know what to do so I just hurled my body at you. Your head hit the ground pretty hard and we had to take you to the hospital."

"Oh my God." I whispered out. "I didn't mean to. I'm not usually this violent. I've just been so angry. I wouldn't of stopped taking my meds if I knew this would happen. God, I'm so sorry."

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Down stairs. No POV.

"Are they okay B?"

"I dunno. Q, what's bipolar disorder?" Brittany asked. Quinn looked back confused. Where had Brittany heard of that.

"Umm...it's like an emotional disorder thing. I think. I don't really know much about it. Why? Who was talking about it?"

"Santana was talking to Rachie and she said she knew that Rachie had it. Is Rachie sick? I don't want her to be sick." Brittany sent her gaze to the floor. She couldn't bare it if Rachel was sick.

"No B. Berry's fine. I'm sure of it."

"Okay. What did you mean when you said Rachie was a top?" Brittany asked with curiosity.

"Nothing B. Ask Santana. She'll tell you for sure."

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Bathroom. Rachel's POV.

"You don't have to say sorry to me. If any one, you should be saying sorry to Jack, but I know you already did. Even if it wasn't for that specifically. C'mon, you need to eat something and we have to go down stairs before Britts starts to wonder where we're at."

She put my meds back in the cabinet before pulling me off the sink. She linked her hand with mine as we walked down the stairs and back to the kitchen. As we entered, two pairs of eyes snapped up to us and then our hands. I pulled mine out and sat down. Santana grabbed a few plates and began filling them up with pancakes. When she handed me mine I was about to open my mouth she just told me to shut up.

"No need to thank me Midget."

"I'm not a midget. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"No. I'm taller than you, so therefore you is gonna be a midget." She said in her false Lima Heights accent.

"I'm like two inches shorter. You might as well be a midget too."

"Technicalities. Now eat." I did as I was told. There was no need to anger the Latina.

"San, what does being a top mean?" Santana and I both spit out are food at this. Was Brittany ever going to give up on this?

"Umm...well Britt, it's when people are having sex. The person who's on top most of the time is called a 'top.'"

"Oh. Okay, so then you would be a bottom. Right San?"

"Sure. Anyways Midget, where the hell were Britts and I when you fell over? Azimio didn't tell us and neither did that Jack guy."

"None of your business." I stated simply. If I could just keep one secret, that would be nice.

"Oh, but is my business considering you were nice enough to sit me and Britts down, get us a drink, and then scold us."

"I'm so confused..." Quinn said.

"Shut it bottle blonde." I said. It sounded harsher than I meant for it to.

"Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." I said then turned back to Santana. "If you stop calling me Midget I'll tell you."

"Never! You are a midget and the midget shall do as I say. Where were we?"

"Screw you Santana. I don't need to tell you." I was getting defensive. I had to get her to stop calling me midget.

"Fine. I will never call you Midget again. Happy now Berry?"

"Yes Lopez, I am very happy. Jack calls it Underground. Mainly because it's in the basement under ground. It's like a fight club. Everyone who comes usually graduated high school already and has a job. The people with jobs donate money every Friday so we can buy drinks and food. They also place bets on each fight. I actually managed to win last year's championship."

"What the actual fuck?" It wasn't Santana that shouted. It was Quinn. "Seriously? Am I the only one who thinks this is the craziest story? I don't believe it. There is no way you would do some thing like that."

While Quinn yelled about her disbelief Santana asked a three worded question. "Can I join?"

"A. Yes Quinn. You are the only one who thinks it's crazy. Believe me, I know what crazy is. B. Yes Santana. You may join, but only if you can beat me. I need some real competition this year."

"Hell yes. This is going to be so easy."

"What ever you like to think Lopez. C'mon, let's get this over with."

Quinn and Brittany began to voice their concerns as Santana and I got into position in her back yard.

"Rachie, I don't think this is a good idea. You're hurt and I don't want San to put you in the hospital again."

"Seriously Santana, Berry has a bandage on her head and you two are gonna fight. And what does B mean? Did you seriously put her in the hospital. That's terrible. She could press charges or some shit like that!"

We ignored them. "Ready Satan! One..." I started.

"Two..." Santana said after.

"Three...Go!" We said in unison.

Santana was the first to move. She sent a heavy punch toward my right arm. I quickly moved left and avoided it. I punched her in her left side with my right fist. She tried grab my fist, but I pulled it back too fast. She tried to hit me again,with her right hand this time, but I caught her fist in front of my face, moved it to the side and punched her in the spot right between her rib cage. She began to fall to ground, but I caught her. I didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already was.

"And you two were all worried about me." I said, directed towards Brittany and Quinn.

They rushed towards us and helped me carry Santana back into the house. We set her down on the couch in the living room. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack out of the Lopez's freezer. When I returned to the living room I handed Santana the ice pack and she placed it on her side.

"Does this mean I can't join, Hobbit?" She asked with a crooked smile.

"Don't call me that either. And yes you can. I was just messing with you earlier. You never really had to fight me, but you were willing so I went along with it."

"No. No way are you joining some stupid fight club." Quinn said after me. "You're just going to get hurt, both of you will."

"I don't like you fighting San. I don't want you to beat people up either Rachie."

"Britt, this makes me happy. It keeps me sane and it provides as a distraction. When Finn broke up with me I was depressed when I was all alone at home. I couldn't stop thinking about what I did wrong. I started taking boxing classes and I began to feel better. That's why I kept missing our dance classes. I couldn't be in two places at once. Then I met Jack and he brought me to Underground. I was doing pretty good and I started to train with him. He taught me where to hit and when to hit. I still can't beat him though, but I'm dedicated to this. I can't stop, even if I want to." I said it with passion. "I truly believe in what I am doing. Plus, it keeps me in shape."

"Did you really just say all that in one breath? Do you even breathe or are you just a robot?" Quinn asked me. I ignored her and her stupid question.

"Okay Rachie. I guess you can keep fighting, but only because you said a lot and I got lost. I guess Santana can too. If she really wants."

"Hell yeah! I'm so gonna kick your ass next time Hobbit."

"I'm not a Hobbit!"

"Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes." "No." "YES." "NO." "YES!" "NO!"

"That's it. A Hobbit is going down." Santana laughed wickedly and tackled me to ground.

"I am _not_ a Hobbit!" I flipped us over. Her head banged against the floor and she groaned in pain before laughing.

"So that's what it feels like."

"Yep. Payback is a bitch." I got up and helped her up. "Nice of you two to show concern for Santana." I said to the blondes that now occupied the couch and were watching Disney Channel.

"Please, you two wouldn't have stopped if we told you. Now shush, Shake It Up is back on." Quinn said with out taking her eyes off the screen. Her and Brittany were so engrossed in the show they didn't see me and Santana whispering. We were truly evil.

We walked back to kitchen and filled up a bucket I found under the sink with cold water and ice. We came back in and threw the water and ice at them. They both gasped and screamed at the top of their lungs. "You bitches! How could you?"

"Chill out Lu-Quinn. You two don't even care that I got even more beat up by a Hob-Berry because you're too busy watching a silly kids show." Santana had to keep changing what she said when I elbowed her. Quinn hates being called Lucy Q and I am not a Hobbit.

"That was mean Rachie. N-now I'm all cold."

"B, I'm sure Berry would love to warm you up."

"Shut up Fabray."

"Make me."

"I will. Would you prefer my method from earlier in the kitchen?"

"Shut up Berry."

"Make me." I said in a mocking tone.

"What ever. I'm gonna go change." Quinn walked up the stairs with her clothes dripping and squishing the whole way.

"Me too. Can I borrow some of yours San? I forgot mine again."

"Sure Britt." With that, Brittany went up dripping and squishing, just as Quinn did.

"We so Rule the world." Santana said as she held up her hand.

"That we do Miss Lopez, that we do." I brought my hand up as well and we high-fived. We sat down only to shoot right back up.

"Dammit. Now my ass is all wet." "Mine too." I said in reply. We headed up the stairs too, to change. Stupid plans always back fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. I was told by primrosered that Santana joining would be badass and I agree with you whole-heartedly. So, there you go.**

**With Love, You-Know-Who-I-Is**


	12. Quinn's An Idiot

Rachel's POV

Santana and I got mocked and made fun of sitting on the soaked couch for about an hour before Santana threatened the two blondes to silence. Brittany quickly said sorry for laughing at us, but Quinn wouldn't give in. We tried almost everything. We even did some good cop-bad cop. Nothing was working. I decided the only thing left was black mailing her. Even if that is out of character for me. Not that the whole Underground deal isn't. Wow. I'm a lot different out side of school. Anyways, back to the plan.

We used Santana's bedroom as the interrogation/deal making room. I sat Quinn down on the bed and locked the door.

"Hey Quinnie, have you told Santana what happened on Monday yet? Or even Britt? If you don't say sorry right now, I'm sure that one of them is going to find out. Either way, Britt will find out and it'll be all over the school that kissed Rachel Berry the Loser." I smiled evilly and panic flashed over her features. I won and it felt good.

"Please, I'll do anything. I'll kiss the ground you walk on." We were being over dramatic. It was more fun this way, like our own little game.

"You must apologize to Santana and myself. Then you must admit to Santana that you have a crush on her. Or else it will be known every where that you sinned and kissed some one so low on the social scale. Such a scandal you've created here."

"I accept those terms. You're lucky I didn't call my lawyer, Dr. Pierce. She could have gotten me out of all this."

"Save it for the judge."

We walked back down to the kitchen where Santana and Brittany were waiting.

"Santana, I believe there is something that Quinn would like to say to two of us." I sat down next to Santana. "Go on Quinn. Tell us what we want to hear."

"I'm so-"

"Wait." I cut her off. "How about you get on your knees for this. I want to see you beg."

She complied and got down on her knees. "I'm sorry about teasing you guys. Please forgive me and my childish acts."

I looked to Santana and we nodded our heads simultaneously. "We accept. Is there anything else you would like to say at this time?" She shook her head. I knew I was pushing her really far with this, but something had to be done. I wasn't going to let her be in denial about the kiss and her attraction to Santana. One of them had to be let out. "Are you sure?" I asked once again and she nodded her head in the affirmative. There was nothing else she wanted to say.

"You know what this means Quinn. I'm going to tell them about Monday. Is that what you want?"

"It's better than the alternative." Santana looked thoroughly confused and Brittany was too busy drawing Ducks to care. "Just get it over with. I don't want to be tortured anymore."

"Santana, Brittany, I feel the need to inform you that Quinn may or may not have cornered me in the bathroom at school on Monday and kissed me. Now whether or not you choose to believe it is up to you." Santana's jaw dropped open. Obviously she believed it. It probably helped that I had mentioned a little bit about Monday before I had gotten my revenge on Quinn earlier. Brittany's reaction was classic Brittany.

"San, does this mean Q is a dolphin too? This is so awesome! The unholy trinity plus Rachie is a group of dolphins."

"You kissed her, Berry? I'm going to kill you! How dare you think you can just walk around thinking your a bad-ass and that you can just mack on whoever you feel like. This is absurd!"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and- wait, I'm not a dolphin! I am most definitely a straight shark." I tried to say, but it didn't sound very convincing.

"How do you know about dolphins Berry?" Santana asked curiously, everyone completely forgetting the previous argument. I guess Brittany didn't tell her we used to talk all the time. Before Cheerios and Underground got in the way of our friendship.

"Rachie and I are best friends. We used to have our own language before she started using all sorts of big words." Brittany exclaimed. "Rachie, Rainbows?"

Brittany asked me. "Sure Britt. Where would the stuff be?"

"Under San's bed. She hides it so she looks more bad ass." I laughed internally at this. Santana could never be as bad ass as me.

I ran up the stair and grabbed a bunch of coloring books and a sixty-four pack of crayons I found. When I brought it back down, Santana and Quinn looked at us questioningly. "What? Rainbows means coloring or drawing. It was a long time ago when we came up with this." I defended.

"Really? Rainbows? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of." Quinn said. Santana and I quickly punched her in the arm when we saw Brittany frown. In return we received an 'ow' and a tongue being pointed at us. I grabbed it and pinched it causing her to scream out in pain.

"Well don't stick your tongue out then. And don't say that. I still think it's cool. Britt and I could totally plan something diabolical without you or Santana knowing." I said. Which Brittany and I are so going to do.

"And don't call Britts stupid." Santana said. "Wait...diabolical? Berry, I will kill you if you do anything to me."

"Sure you will. I can still beat you up. Don't forget that." I said. I was so gonna hold this over her head forever.

"Are you seriously gonna hold that over my head forever?"

"What the fu- do you read minds or something?" I asked quickly.

"Umm... no, why?"

"Hmm nothing. Nevermind." Don't want her thinking I'm too crazy, but I am. Haha.

"What ever cra- Berry. Look, it's a Saturday and I'm not spending the whole day here. The mall is open and we are going shopping!"

We received a "Hell yeah!" and "Yay! Dolphin Quartet is on the move!" from Quinn and Brittany respectively. Then they dashed up the stairs to go change, Brittany borrowing more of Santana's clothes.

"You know, you don't have avoid words like 'crazy' 'psycho' or 'mental' around me. I'm not going to break because of it Santana."

"Sorry, I just don't know how to act around you now."

"Don't act any different. I didn't break before you found out and I'm not going to break now. I promise." I said as sincerely as I could. There is no reason for her to worry about me.

"Okay. I won't."

Then the two blondes came sweeping in the kitchen again.

"What's Berry breaking?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing!" Both Santana and I said.

"And you thought it was weird when Berry and I did that same-answer thing. It's even weirder with the two of you doing it. Especially since earlier in the week you two would willingly kill each other and now you're just about best friends. What happened at that God forsaken hospital that caused this undoubtedly fucked up turn of events?"

And she thinks I don't breathe. "It's not like I really chose this. it was more like forcing me to be friends with her." I mumbled under my breathe

"What?"

"Nothing...a lot just happens in a few hours." I said saving myself.

"Yeah it sure does." She said, but seemed like it was more to herself than to me.

With that, Santana and I went up to change. When we left the house to go to the car, Brittany and Quinn got into a fight on who could sit in front. Santana finally stopped it, reasoning that Quinn could get shotgun on the way there and Brittany could get it on the way back. I liked it that way because it meant I could have Brittany next to me the whole ride there. Today was pretty good so far. Except that little scare in the bathroom, if one of those two had been out there, I damn near would've had a heart attack.

The ride to the Lima Mall, Brittany and I talked about our invented language. Rainbows, Gay Sharks, Pink Ninjas, Babies being eggs, the whole nine yards. As soon as Santana parked the car, Brittany grabbed my hand and pulled me out. She dragged me behind as she ran to the doors as fast as she could. When Quinn and Santana had finally caught up, the first place we went was some random shoe store. I couldn't pay attention to name, because a tall, beautiful blonde still hadn't let go of my hand. Best day ever. Even better than the first competition I won, but it probably helps that I was only three months old and can't really remember the feeling of that day.

I wasn't doing anything as Brittany and I just watched Santana and Quinn try on at least a dozen pairs of shoes each. I grabbed a pair of red converse that I knew would fit me, but that was it. I didn't want to do anything that would make Brittany let go of my hand.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Come with me Rachel?" Quinn asked. I reluctantly said yes when she raised an eyebrow and Brittany's hand entwined with mine.

When we got to the bathroom, she pulled me into the handicap stall with her. I started to feel awkward before she sat on the floor and began to talk.

"Don't worry about what I say because I locked the door. Don't even ask how I managed to get a key." I nodded and sat down next to her. "I know you probably don't like talking about this, even though you like to talk about everything and are always saying how open you are, especially to the Glee Club, or with secrets, so I don't really know why you wouldn't have said something a long time ago for-"

"Quinn, get to the point!" I snapped. No wonder people always think I'm annoying if I talk like that.

"Sorry. Anyways, I know that you have a Bipolar disorder."

I snatched the key from her and was out of that bathroom in record time. It was a matter of seconds before I was back in the shoe store. I ran up to Santana and lost it.

"How could you? The one time I trusted you, you bitch." I slapped her across the face before running out and into a different store to hide. I didn't pay attention to the name again, except this time it was because of tears beginning to block my vision. And because of my blocked vision, I bumped into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- I was just- I didn't see you. Sorry." I rambled off from my spot on the ground.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was g- Hey, you're Ray from the fight club, right?" A girl that was taller than me, then again who isn't, stood over me with her hand outstretched. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Umm...I guess. I don't know any other Rays from Underground." She smiled.

"Awesome. I can't believe I got to meet you. My brother said you were amazing in last years competition. He has a picture of you signed and everything, but he didn't get me a copy. I was sick during the night of the final fight and didn't get to see it."

"Well then, get over here. I'll take a picture with you and you can rub that in your brother's face." I said as I wiped at my eyes. She took her phone out and we both looked up at smiling. When she pocketed her phone she pulled out a marker. And wrote down a number.

"That's my number. You should call sometime and come over. I'm sure my brother and parents would love to meet you. You're like my family's favorite non-famous fighter."

"Well, I'll be happy to arrange a day to come and introduce myself. Just curious though, why are you in a sports department?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, I came to order a new pair of cleats for soccer. I play at North Lima High."

"That's cool. I go to McKinley and I am the co-captain of the Glee Club, or I was. I stepped down from my position a few days ago."

"You're Rachel Berry! I've seen your performance of Don't Rain On My Parade on youtube. You're really good. How much training have you had?" Wow. I'm famous to this girl. Awesome!

"Quite a few years. Walk with me." And she did. We just kept talking about what we did outside of school and I listened to stories about her friends and brother while I shared mine about Brittany and my Shelby drama.

"Wow. She rejected you and adopted some other girl's kid."

"Yeah, my life has been nothing, but drama. That's how I got name McKinley's resident Diva. Alongside two others in Glee. Now, how is it that you know my name, but I have yet to learn your's?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Jacqueline, but I prefer to be called Jackie. It doesn't sound so old."

We both began to laugh. "Your name doesn't sound old to me. It sounds perfectly normal." I said, then I noticed something shiny on her left hand. "Oh my God. Is that an engagement ring?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my boyfriend Nick proposed a couple of weeks ago, but were going to wait at least a year before we actually get married. We want to make sure we can deal with each other before we rush into marriage."

"Aww. That's cute. Better than my ex. He promised he would never break up with me. He dumped me not much later to go after a cheerleader. I swore off boys for the time being."

"Oh wow. What a douche bag. I could get my brother to beat him up for you. I'm sure he'd love something else to practice on. I think he's tired of hitting his wall."

"No. It's fine. I'm pretty much over him. It's the breakup that caused me to get into Underground. So, I'm quite thankful for it. Not that he needs to know that."

We were laughing again when I heard a not so distant 'Rachel, wait!'

"Oh shit."

"What? Who is she and why is it bad?"

"She is Satan, a very angry latina that I just so happen to have slapped before running into you. She's a bitch and we should get out of here." I tried to walk away and put some distance between us and Santana, but Jackie stopped me.

"It's better to face a problem head on than to run away. Trust me." I did. I trusted her quicker than I've trusted anyone. It was probably because she already knew me and it was easy for me learn about her.

"Look Rachel, I don't know what I did, but I had to leave Britts and Q alone to come find you. I'm sorry for whatever I did." She said.

"How can you be sorry if you don't even know what you did? Let me answer for you. You can't. So just leave me alone. I'm done with you and your shit. So go ahead tell the bottle blonde what ever you want now." I dragged Jackie with me as we walked away.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Back at the shoe store. No POV.

"What did you say to her Q?" Santana questioned as calmly as she could.

"I didn't say anything." Quinn replied.

"Well you had to say something that made her hate me. She said she was done with me. The one time I try to be nice to her and now she hates me. So I'm going to ask again. What the fuck did you say to her?" Santana was getting mad fast.

"Look all I said was I knew she was bipolar and she bolted. I didn't say anything about you to her."

"Oh fuck Q. You're an idiot. You better hope she forgives since I've done absolutely nothing wrong or I will kill you." If Santana had liked Quinn, even if it was just a little, she certainly didn't now.

"San, is Rachie okay?" Brittany looked to her with sad eyes.

"Yeah Britts, she's fine. I'll just let her cool down before I try and talk to her again." Santana faced Quinn again. "As for you, you're lucky I'm even talking to you right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. I might just send you a mermaid if you do. Thanks and Bye. **

**Love you all. You-Know-Who-I-Is**


	13. Into Their Next LifeTime

**A/N: Really sorry about the wait, but here is the next chapter. Way over due. Really sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I don't know where I planned on going, but I just didn't feel like dealing with any of this.

"Rachel, I thought you were gonna face the problem. I know that we just met or whatever, but I am your friend and that was not facing it. That was deflecting and running away." Jackie said to me.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like dealing with her crap. I'm just gonna go home." I made my way to leave, but she stopped me again.

"If you keep running away, it's only going to get worse." I nodded and she let me go. I walked out and realized I had no way to get home. Santana had been driving. I looked at my phone and it was already six. I had spent a lot of time talking with Jackie. It would be dark soon and I didn't really feel like walking home alone at night. I ended up scrolling through all my contacts before I decided to call Noah. He was the best option.

He agreed to come and pick me up. I just sat outside waiting for him when Santana, Quinn, and Brittany all came out and spotted me. Crap! When is Noah going to get here?

"There you are Rachel. I had to grab these two to help me find you. Where the hell have you been hiding?" Santana asked. Seriously? Can't this bitch just leave me alone? Instead of saying anything I got up and walked away from them, but they followed. "Rachel, please talk to me. I didn't tell Quinn anything. I still don't know how she knows, but I didn't tell her. Believe me."

I didn't and I couldn't. I spent too much time in school trusting and believing the wrong people and now I'm done making those mistakes. "I really don't care what you have to say Satan. I'm just waiting for my ride. Now leave. It would really suck if the fucking bottle blonde had to call the ambulance to come and pick your body up, so leave me alone." The words came out like poison. Sometimes I don't even know it's really me talking.

"I didn't tell her. I'm sorry she found out because it's obvious that she didn't handle it properly and now you're pissed. I know it wasn't supposed to get out and I'm sorry about that. I can promise you though, and I won't break this promise, I will make sure nobody ever finds out unless you want them too. It will be up to you and no one else, but please stop running from me." Santana pleaded.

I believed her, I really did, but that doesn't mean a thing when some one makes a promise that they can't keep. I know she won't be able to keep since no one can. Nobody in all of Lima knows how to keep a secret or a promise. It's just not possible in such a small town and once somebody knows, everybody will know. It's things like this that makes me despise life. So I never said okay to her. Nope, I didn't say okay, everything fine now.

"I'll think about it, but I really need time to myself." Is what I said instead.

"Okay. I really am sorry Quinn found out though. I know it wasn't your choice for her to find out, but it wasn't mine either. I just need you to know I never told her and I do care about you, mainly because Britts really likes you, but I do care. If I wasn't such a bitch all these years we probably would have been best friends, even sisters. So I'm sorry about the way I treated you too. I guess that's it."

I nodded and got up to search if Noah was here yet, but I didn't see his truck anywhere. It didn't help that I was short and couldn't see much of the parking lot since it was pretty much full. When I didn't see anything I sat back down on the side walk, fully aware of the three Cheerios leaning against the wall behind. I was also aware of how much it creeped me out. It felt like they were stalking me.

"Can you three, um, go somewhere else. It's weird that you guys are watching me."

"Sorry Rachel. I'd rather have somebody watching you in case some weirdo comes along and tries to grab you." Santana said and they all sat down to my annoyance.

"My ride will be here soon. I don't need a baby sitter Santana. Now please just leave me alone."

"No, I want somebody watching you. What happened to that weird girl you were with when I found you the first time? Why isn't she here being all friendly and shit?" Santana asked.

"She is not weird. She's one of my fans and now a friend. More of one then you two have ever been." I said. Doesn't this cheerleader ever shut up?

"Hey, there are three of us! Did you forget someone or what?" The bottle blonde said.

"No I didn't. I meant you and Santana. Brittany has been my friend since before I met you two. And she's always nice to me, even when she was insulting me. So go away. I'm not some kid that needs watching."

"Nope. Somebody is staying with you. I don't really care who, but I don't want you out here alone." Santana said.

"Fine, Britt you can sit with me. You're the only thing in the world I'm not mad at in this very moment." There was squeal of joy and a Brittany tackling me to the ground.

"Yay! I get to stay with Rachie. Bye San, bye Quinn. I'll call you when Rachie leaves." Brittany waved at them and reluctantly, Bottle Blonde and Santana went back inside. Brittany got off of me and we both sat there waiting for Noah to come pick me up. Not that she knew who was coming to get me. Brittany was sitting on my right and talking about Lord Tubbington's new addiction to crack and how he should really stop reading her diary. My phone buzzed and it was Noah asking where I was.

"Noah, I'm at the entrance to the food court. Hurry up." With that I hung up.

"Rachie, why is Puck picking you up? I got confused during all of the arguing. I don't even know why you're mad, but at least you're not mad at me." Brittany said as she grabbed my hand. And holy hell, the feeling of Brittany holding my hand is phenomenal.

"Oh um, Bottle Blonde, I mean Quinn, found out about something I wanted to keep a secret and I thought Santana told her. That's why I'm mad and I called Noah to come and pick me up so I can go home and calm down before I do anything stupid."

"Oh. I don't think you would do anything stupid. You're smart and stuff." She said before giving me a quick hug and then returning to just holding my hand. "Why do you call Q 'Bottle Blonde'? I don't get it."

"Because she dyes her hair. So the blonde-ness comes from a bottle."

"Oh, that makes so much more sense now. Oh look, Puck's truck." Brittany shouted in excitement. "Can I come with? We can go to my house."

He pulled up and rolled a window down. "Get in my American Jewish Princess."

"Hi Pucky, I'm coming with." Brittany said before pulling me up into the truck and getting in herself. Brittany pulled out her pockets as Puck drove off.

"Britt, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"My phone. I can't find it." She grabbed my pants and began to check my pockets. I suddenly felt a little hot. "Well you don't have it. Can I borrow yours?"

I handed my phone to her and she called Santana before putting it on speaker phone.

"Hi San, I left with Rachie and Puck and we're going to hang out at my house. Do you or Q have my phone because I can't find it."

"Did you check your bra Britts?" Brittany quickly reached down her shirt and found nothing. Noah muttered 'hot' and smacked him. He could just be so inappropriate at times. "Both sides Britts?"

Brittany reached down again and found it. "Oh, thanks San."

"No problem Britts. Now what did you say before that?"

"Oh I went with Rachie and we are gonna go to my house. I'll see you later."

"Wait! You're ditching us? First the hobbit and now you? This is so unfair!"

"I am no hobbit Satan! So stop calling me that."

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Um...yes?" Brittany said trying to be in"nocent. It was too cute. I just wanted to hug her right there and never let go. "I'm not ditching. We aren't at school."

"Nevermind Britts. I guess I'll see ya later."

With that we hung up. It wasn't long before Noah was asking questions and I was avoiding them. And I avoided them with skill.

"Enough about me Noah. Why did it take you forty-five minutes to pick me up. It only takes a total of twenty to get to the Lima Mall."

"Oh, I kinda got pulled over for speeding." I was about to yell at him, but he put his hand up to stop me from talking. "I was speeding to get to you faster because when we were on the phone it sounded like you wanted to kill someone. I was worried. Who else would I talk to at Temple if you got yourself into some kind of trouble?"

"Thanks Noah, I'm so glad you were worried about me and not your boredom. It really means a lot to me." I said with as much sarcasm as possible. "No, but really Noah, thank you, a lot, for picking me up. You really didn't have to."

"No problem Jew Babe, so why is Blondie over there," He said gesturing to Brittany sitting next to me, playing pac-man on her phone. "with you? It's a bit strange."

"We're friends. Duh, we always have been, but it was harder to stay close when high school started."

"Oh, can we ha-"

"No threesomes! My God Noah, do you ever think with the head on the upper half of your body?"

"No. That wouldn't get me into anyone's pants. So off to Blondie's house?"

I nodded and he went back to focusing on the road. I leaned against Brittany and watched her playing Pac-Man, mesmerized by all the colors. It was adorable the way her face would scrunch up every time one of the ghost's got her. Not much later I was being shaken awake half carried into Brittany's house.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"Hey Britt, is Mrs. Halleway still living next door?" I asked.

"Of course Rachie. She's too old to move."

"Awesome. We should go over and get Cerberus. I miss playing with that cutie." I said referring to the beagle we used to walk to the park and play with everyday after school. Before school got hard and before I was diagnosed and before Glee stopped being fun. Back when everything was normal. Back when my dads were actually around and still saw me as their baby girl.

"Yes! And we could get Jelly Beans from the candy shop on Main. We could get those gross butterscotch candies for Mrs. Halleway that she likes too." Brittany said in excitement. She pulled me up from her couch and we ran next door to borrow Cerberus. Mrs. Halleway really was getting old, but it was good to see her again after months of not even stopping by to say hello.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Brittany was playing fetch with Cerberus and I was pushing some little kids on the swings. Some how they managed to convince me to do it along with Brittany saying it was a good deed and it would help to keep my arms toned and sexy. I blushed and couldn't even believe she said sexy right in front of a bunch of elementary school children. At least none of them had gone off repeating it. I would hate to have a group of angry mothers after us. It wasn't too long before another kid came up and asked for a turn to be pushed.

After another twenty minutes, the children's mothers and fathers began taking them home due to the darkness beginning to settle down around them. Brittany came bouncing over with Cerberus in her arms. Literally, she was bouncing and jumping around like she was a bunny.

"Having fun Britt?" I asked.

"Yeah, but all the little kids went home and it's dark out. Can we go get the Jelly Beans now? I'm like really hungry for them now."

"Of course Britt. C'mon." She put Cerberus back down and reattached him to his leash. We weren't even walking for a full ten seconds before she grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I wonder if she realizes what she's doing to me. I don't think she does though because she just keeps my hand in her's and swings them back and forth ans we walk down the street towards the little candy store.

Maybe she likes me back. She keeps holding my hand like this and it seems intimate, but it's hard to tell considering it is Brittany. She is kind of like this with everyone, though, all touchy-feel-y. She might just be trying to be friendly and not even realize that it's a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of gesture. Brittany isn't stupid, but she isn't exactly the smartest girl I've met. She is however, the best dancer and the most beautiful girl I've ever met and if anybody tries to say different, I will kick their ass into their next life-time.

With all the dancing she does, I wonder how flexible she is. That would definitely make things interesting...

"Rachie, hello, you in there?" I came out of my mind to find Brittany standing in front of me, knocking on my head with her knuckles. When I focused my vision, I noticed we were already inside the small corner shop. "They want to know what you want." She said pointing to the young employees behind the counter. They couldn't have been much older than us. "I told them you would want licorice, but I didn't know which flavor."

"Oh, um, could I get cinnamon flavor please?" They nodded and added it to the bag. When they said '$10.58' I pulled a couple of bills out of my back pocket to at least pay for my own, but Brittany had already beat me to it, grabbed the bag, and began to pull me outside. She untangled Cerberus' leash from the pole he was tied to and grabbed my hand again before beginning down the sidewalk once more. After a few minutes I stopped her.

"Why did you pay? I could have paid for my own candy Britt."

"Well, you weren't happy earlier with Q and San and I wanted to make you feel better. I thought it was nice when you pay for the other person's food. That's what it always is like in the movies and on tv. San used to pay for my stuff all the time. She said it's chiselrous and you're supposed to pay for the other person's stuff when you like them."

_Oh sweet Barbra!_ "Well, thank you Brittany and you made me feel better when you sat with me while I waited for Noah to give me a ride. And I believe you mean that Santana said 'Chivalrous.' Chiselrous isn't a word. Unless you want it to be. We could add it to our Pieberry Dictionary." She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Yay. Now let's go. I wants to be eatin' my Jelly Beans!"

"Are you trying to sound like Santana?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did I do good?"

"Hell yeah you did Britt. It's a little scary how well you did that."

"Awesome. C'mon. I'll race you back to my house." With that, she took off with Cerberus running at her side. It took me a couple seconds before I ran after her, desperately trying to catch up.

She easily beat me there. We dropped Cerberus off at his owner's house along with the bag of Butter Scotch candies we got for Mrs. Halleway. She said her thanks and we went back inside Brittany's house, sat on the couch in the living room, turned on one of the Saw movies, and dug into our own candy. It wasn't long until we were gripping each other tightly and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Review please. It would really mean a lot. I couldn't find any mermaids. Apparently they don't exist, so I'm gonna try and send you all a dragon. Jk.**

**Love you all. You-Know-Who-I-Is**


	14. Laughing Like Hyenas

_No POV _

_"She ditched us?" Quinn asked her Latina friend._

_"Yeah. They're going to Britt's house for the night I guess. It's just you and me now. And we are going back to my house and we are having a serious talk." Santana said with her voice low. Quinn visibly gulped and they made their way out to Santana's car before driving off in silence._

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Rachel's POV (Present)

"OW! What the hell Brittany!" I shouted from the floor as I looked up at her. Out of no where she shout up and I landed on floor. Talk about a rude awakening. I got up as she hopped off the couch and ran towards the front door yelling back to me.

"I heard the doorbell and it woke me up. Sorry." When she opened the door, a very flushed Santana came barging in and stormed into the kitchen. Brittany and I followed her and we found her filling a glass with water.

"Britts, you should go sit down and watch tv. I need to talk to the hobbit alone for a minute." Uh-oh. That doesn't sound too g- wait.

"I'm not a hobbit!" I screamed, but that didn't really help anything. Brittany left the kitchen and Santana sat down at the far end of the table. I sat opposite of her and she slid the glass of water towards me. She also tossed my bottle of medication at me. I barely caught it, but luckily I did. Other wise it would have hit me in the face and if it did I could not be held responsible for any broken bones Santana would have received.

"Take it now and I'll leave since I know you are still mad at me." I complied with her request and she got up to leave. She stopped in front of me and took my medication and stuffed it in her pocket. "It's not that I don't trust you, no, that is it. I don't trust you to take it on your own. I'll make sure you take every day whether you're mad at me or not. And just so you know, I really didn't tell her. She found out all on her own. I also apologize on her behalf for the way she handled it."

Then she walked right out the door and Brittany got up looking just as confused as I was. Had she really come over just to make sure I was taking care of myself? To say sorry for somebody else when she hardly says it for herself? And how exactly did Quinn find out?

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

_No POV_

_"Sit down and get comfortable because you are not leaving until you tell me how you found out about Rachel and why you decided it would be a good idea to bring it up at a mall!" Santana said in a dark voice. Quinn shifted in her seat due to the glare the Latina was sending her way._

_"Well, you and Rachel were taking a long ass time upstairs and I got worried that you may have killed her or something. So...I asked B to go and check on you guys. Then she came back down asking about Bipolar and I told her what it was. She was worried about Rachel and I told her that she would be fine."_

_"Really? You sent Britts to do your dirty work?"_

_"Hey! I was just worried. I didn't think she was going to listen in on your stupid conversation. It's not that big of a deal." Quinn scoffed. She really didn't see it as being a problem._

_"It wasn't a stupid conversation! She is broken! There is clearly a reason that she hadn't told anybody and that's because she's ashamed of having no control. It FREAKS her out. So yes, it is a big deal. It's a big deal to her and Brittany likes her so therefore by association, and the fact that she really isn't that bad, it's a big deal to ME. And another thing, why the fuck would you think it's okay to talk about something like this in a bathroom at the mall?"_

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Rachel's POV

"Are you okay Rachie?" Brittany asked me while wiping my eyes with her shirt sleeve. Apparently I had started to cry without realizing it.

"Yeah Britt. I'm just not having the best day." Plus my emotions are every where since I started taking my medicine. Instead of taking that for an answer, she lifted my head by my chin and looked me in the eyes. Not just looking at me like Puck did. Nor did she just look through me like Finn would. And she wasn't just looking for a weakness like Jesse had. No, she looked into me and it felt good. Almost too good, but I would take whatever I could get from her.

"No you're not. You were crying and that definitely means you're sad and that's okay. It's okay to feel sad. I know I do sometimes. I also know that hugs make everything better. My mom said so." She held her arms out to me and I fell right into them. It felt so right that I never wanted to let go, but I eventually had to when we started to fall asleep standing up.

"Come on Britt. I think we need to go to sleep in a bed." We headed up her stairs and laid down in her bed. I faced the window and she came behind me, wrapping her arms around my middle. I never fell asleep so fast or felt so comfortable in my life.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

_No POV_

_"How do you even know what's she's feeling? I highly doubt she told you." Quinn said._

_"I just do. Stop changing the subject and answer me before I resort to violence." Santana breathed out while clenching and un-clenching her fists._

_"I don't know. I just had to get her alone so I could talk to her about it, but you and B were always there. That's why I came up with the excuse of having to go to the bathroom and brought her with. I locked the door behind us so nobody would just walk in and I sat her down to talk. I told her that I knew she was Bipolar. She freaked out and ran."_

_"Wow. You just blurted it out like it was no big deal. No wonder she freaked out. You couldn't be a little bit sensitive just this once? Of course not, you were the HBIC for two and a half years straight. Why would you change now? And guess what? Now she hates me because she thinks I broke the promise I made by telling you. Which I didn't. "_

_"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Quinn said guiltily while looking at her feet._

_"That's the problem. You never think. One of these days you're going to get yourself in major trouble and no one's going to be around to help you."_

_"At least I made sure to lock the door so nobody else found out." Quinn said in order to make one last attempt to defend herself._

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Rachel's POV

I woke up cold. I had kicked the covers off the edge of the bed and for some odd reason, it was freezing despite Brittany cuddling me. In fact, she was shivering slightly in her sleep too. I wriggled out of her arms and quickly grabbed the covers and threw them over us. I moved her arms back around me and she unconsciously pulled me closer. It was still dark out and the moon was high in the night sky.

I began to wonder about my future. Maybe one day I would get the courage to tell the beautiful girl next to me how I really feel about her. And maybe, just maybe, one day we'll be in the same position, but our relationship will be more than just platonic. It's a wonderful thought, the idea of us one day being more than just friends or best friends. To be lovers, soul mates, each other's one and only.

When I did fall back asleep, I dreamt of her riding up on a white horse and saving me from the evil dragon that guarded the tower I was trapped in. The tower that I had built to protect me from the outside world.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

_No POV_

_"Wait, where'd you get the key?"_

_"What?"_

_"Where did you get the key to lock the fucking bathroom door?" Santana said with her patience growing thin._

_"Well, Mack took it from one of the mall cops and lent it to me."_

_"You still talk to them? They are not good people. They convinced you to try and get Britts join their stupid little Skank group. You should really decide who your friends are before you wind up with none."_

_"They are my friends. Just as much as you and B are. They took me in when no one else would."_

_"No they're not. They took advantage of the fact that you were feeling alone and depressed. They only wanted to use you to boost their popularity. The former HBIC hanging out with them is definitely a boost in social hierarchy of high school. I get that I was a lousy friend and I'm sorry for that, but what about Rachel? You two aren't even really friends and she still took time out of her day to try and help you, while trying to battle her own problems and self destruction."_

_Quinn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. There was nothing to say to that because it was all true._

_"Look, you can find your own way home. I have to go see Rachel and check up on her. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid because if she does, it's on your head." Santana ran up her stairs and ran back down before leaving. Quinn watched as Santana just continued to run down the street without her car._

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Rachel's POV

"Wake up you two. I made you guys breakfast." Who ever was talking yanked the covers off of us and I immediately curled up into a ball. It was too cold for my tiny body and I shot up to grab at the covers, but they were out of my reach. "Nuh uh girls. Get up or you're going to waste the whole day away. Good to see you again Rachel."

"Mom...we're tired." Brittany began to complain from beside me while trying to swat away the intruder. "Go away."

"Mrs. Pierce, we will be down in a few minutes."

"Alright, but hurry up. I don't want your food to go cold."

She left and Brittany pulled the covers back over us. We were almost asleep again when Mrs. Pierce yelled up that she didn't hear us getting up. We shot out of the bed and made ourselves look at least partially decent, which really means we just brushed our hair.

"About time. What happened to your morning routine Rachel? You always used to get up at six in the morning just to go for a quick run."

"I changed it to an afternoon routine. The early mornings were beginning to affect my school work and I will settle for nothing short of straight A's. These pancakes are delicious Mrs. Pierce. Thank you for the breakfast." I got up and put my plate in the sink as I finished.

"When will you start calling me Susan. I've known you since you were a tinier young thing. Mrs. Pierce just makes me feel old."

"She thinks it's super polite and respectful to address her elders, such as yourself, by their surname." Brittany said with sarcasm. She was making fun of me!

"Hey. I do not sound like that." I said with a pout.

"Yes you do. I've been practicing my impression of you for weeks now and I'm pretty sure I've got it down. Right mom?" She said looking to her mother for reassurance.

"Sorry Rachel. She really did sound a lot like you just then." The blondes were ganging up on me. This is so unfair.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do."

"No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." We repeated our no's and yes's for a while before I got an idea.

"Yes." I said.

"No. Wait, hey! You tricked me." Brittany said and slumped in her chair in defeat.

"Ha. I am the winner." I was happy for myself, but then she started to pout. She was using the pout, the one I taught her, on me. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I taught her that to use on other people. Not me. "Fine, fine. It sounded like me. I just wish I never taught you that pout."

"Yay. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back down in a little bit." She jumped up, kissed my cheek and ran off. I could feel the heat rising to my face in a flush from the small action. Mrs. Pierce looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just gave her a small smile.

"Interesting." She said looking at me questioningly. "So, how come I haven't seen you around as much?"

"Oh. School, Glee Club and all of my after school classes have been getting in the way, but I have recently cleared my schedule up so I could have some time to spend with friends. It was nice to take a break for once."

"Well that's lovely dear. Now about the way you acted just a minute ago when Brittany kissed you on the cheek. Were you blushing?" She said with a teasing smile. My blush deepened and it annoyed me that I had no control over these feelings.

"I-um-oh-I might have-um..." Thankfully someone knocked at the door and saved me from any further embarrassment. I ran to open the door and there stood Santana tapping her foot impatiently. "Come in. I guess."

"Who was at the door kiddo?"

"It's Santana. We're going up stairs to talk." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her past Mrs. Pierce quickly while I kept my head down to hide my previous embarrassment.

"Alright. Don't go getting all flustered again." She teased again. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Hi Suez, bye Suez." Santana said quickly as I took to the stairs two at a time. Anything to get out of that room and away from Mrs. Pierce's teasing words faster. I settled on Brittany's bed and Santana did the same.

"You know why I'm here, right?" I nodded and she continued. "Okay, I'm going to get you a glass of water." She was back up in a matter of seconds. It was scary fast. "Here."

I swallowed the damned pill quickly. "I am so glad you're here. You just saved my life." Okay, so I was being a little dramatic, but hey, that is what I'm known for.

"Yeah sure. So you're not mad at me anymore?" She asked with uncertainty. She didn't take her eyes off the wall behind my head. She couldn't even look at me because she was afraid of my answer. I thought it over in my head and I'm really not that mad anymore. She said she hadn't told Quinn and she sounded sincere. I believed her. Then again, I never really did question much of what she said. Just like with our set list for Sectionals or about sleeping with Finn. I've always believed her and I was always right to. I'm not going to mess that up now.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I blew up and slapped you like I did without hearing your side of the story. My head's just all messed up from starting back up so quickly and with you, Jack, and now Quinn finding out in a matter of days. I really haven't had any time to myself to process anything."

"I can give you space if you need it. We all can. Especially Q since I'm not exactly talking to her right now."

"No, I quite enjoy your guys' company. Why aren't you talking to Quinn? She didn't do anything to you."

"She didn't, she was being her impatient little ass and sent Brittany to see what we were up to Friday night. Then Britts went back down and started asking about being bipolar. So Q found out about you and handled it like an idiot. I swear Finn would've handled it better. And that's saying something." She said chuckling at the last part and it wasn't long before we were both laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh God. Please don't ever compare those two again." I said while trying to control my giggles. "Quinn only made one mistake and I'll forgive her eventually. Finn on the other hand, is something else entirely."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I started to panic.

"Quinn and Finn. Their names are so alike." And once again we were laughing so hard that we started crying. And that's how Brittany found us when she got out of the shower. The two of us laughing like hyenas for no apparent reason. Or at least that's what she said out loud. Seriously, she said "And they're laughing like hyenas for no apparent reason!" Of course that only made us laugh harder and I fell off the bed. Then she muttered something about hiding Lord Tubbington's stash from us.

When mine and Santana's laughter died down I got the urge to hit something. I wasn't angry or anything. I just hadn't fought with anyone, I mean really fought, not just the rough-housing with Santana, for days. I had a lot of energy and I needed to get rid of it.

"Hey guys, can we head over to Underground for a bit. I miss it and I'm pretty sure I could teach you a few things Santana. Maybe one day you'll have a chance to beat me."

"Oh it is so on. Let's go B!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. I will try and put some more depth into Brittany's character. I'm glad that everyone is liking this so far. And if you don't, well then just don't read it. Underground and Jackie next chapter.**  
><strong>Love, You-Know-Who-I-Is<strong>


	15. Never Leave Me

Rachel's POV

"I really don't think you two should be doing this. It's not good for friends to fight. Especially since you already hurt Rachie a few days ago." Brittany said. It was cute that she was afraid we would get hurt, but there was no stopping us. Plus, Santana and I are not friends. I pulled out a large mat to cover the floor.

"Hey, the Hobbit and I are not friends." See, even Santana knows this. "Nor will we ever be friends, but if she could use a fuck buddy, I'm all for it." Okay, that wasn't expected.

"Oh my God. No, Santana, just no. How could you even suggest that?" This girl had no filter. I tossed a pair of padded gloves at her as I put my own on.

"You really aren't that bad-looking Berry. Once you got rid of those horrendous sweaters you are actually pretty hot. Especially in those shorts." She said pointing to the black and yellow shorts I was wearing. "And nobody had ever been able to kick my ass, except for Zizes, but I let her win. And you standing over me after you knocked me down like you did is a major turn on." She even wiggled her eyebrows for effect. She was worse than Finn.

"Jesus Christ Santana. Shut up, please. You and I will never, ever have sex. Not in this life time or the next. You're worse than a teenage boy."

"Rachie is right San. You are acting like Finn and Puck. It's kind of sad." Brittany said in agreement.

"I know Britt. All she really needs is Noah's mohawk and Finn's goofy smile." I said back.

"Oh, and soon enough she'll start saying mail-man over and over again." Brittany supplied.

"Hey! I am right here. Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Santana yelled at us.

"And everybody calls me a diva." I said just to annoy her further.

"I don't think you're a diva Rachie, but San is acting like one now." Brittany and I started laughing as Santana just huffed and started pouting. "Oh look, she's trying to pout like us. She's not very good at it."

I laughed some more before agreeing. "She's right Santana, you aren't as good as us."

"Shut up Berry. Anything you can do, I can definitely do better." She said with another huff at the end.

"Really, is that a challenge? Cause I bet I can kick your ass with one hand behind my back." I was getting cocky and it was dangerous, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to beat her and prove the great Santana Lopez. I would be making history.

"Fine. One hand behind your back then and we'll have a go at it. Britts count to three for us." Brittany nodded and stepped back from us.

"Don't cry when you lose. Again." I mocked. "Whoever taps loses."

"1..2..3..Go!"

I put my right hand behind my back even though it was stronger. "Now Santana," I said as I circled around her. "I am right-handed so with it behind my back should make this somewhat of an actual fight for me. Try your best and at the end of the day, even if you lose, you're still a winner in my eyes."

"Shut up!"

I snickered and hooked my foot around her ankle. Before she could do anything I pulled my leg back and she fell on her back. She got back up and I went back to circling her. She kept spinning in a circle trying to keep up with me. I stopped abruptly and threw a quick jab to her shoulder and it knocked her balance out of whack. As she went to steady herself, I hooked my foot around her ankle, bringing her down again.

"How do you do that? Are you a ninja or something?"

At the same time Brittany and I both shouted out. "Pink Ninjas!"

"Freaks, but I don't mind freaks. Especially in bed." She purred out. No. Filter.

She got up again. This time she actually took a swing at me. Almost got me too, but I ducked just in time. It was close though. The Pink Ninjas had distracted me, but not anymore. I threw a punch at her face and hit her straight in the nose. "Ow, the hell Berry. That really hurt."

"Don't worry it's not broken and these gloves are padded. You can hit me in the face too, if you catch me that is." So she did and she actually got me. Having one hand behind my back made this a lot more difficult than I thought it would. I mean, I got hit. That just isn't supposed to happen. But instead of complaining, I shook it off and got back to it. "Wow, you can really pack a punch."

I swung at her and caught her chin from the left. She stumbled a bit, but managed to keep herself from falling over again. While she was slightly disoriented from the hit I swiped my leg under her legs and she fell again. Her head banged against the mat pretty hard causing her to hiss in pain. "Stop doing that. You're going to give me some sort of brain damage."

"Fine. You don't have to cry about it." I mocked.

She just growled at me and threw a punch to my stomach. I barely caught it in time, but I did. The only problem was she used her other fist to hit me across the face. The hit caused me to bite down on my lip and it started to bleed a little. I wiped it off with the back of my glove and stared at her in shock. She looked just as surprised as me. Maybe even a little scared when she saw the blood. I think I might just lose this one. Damn. This is going to suck.

"You're going to lose Berry. Putting a hand behind your back wasn't a smart move."

"I realize that now, but this could only make me better." I said back.

"Stop!" Brittany shouted. Santana and I both let our fists fall limp at our sides and turned to her. "Rachie, you're bleeding. This is too dangerous right now so you guys are going to stop and we'll go back to my house and watch movies or something, but you two are not allowed to fight anymore!" She declared. Santana and I both opened our mouths to protest, but Brittany quickly put her hand up to stop us. "No buts. You guys are done. I don't like the violence and Rachie already got hurt. Let's go."

I sighed in defeated and took off my gloves. Santana did the same. Brittany went to go wait outside"Well that sucked. Now we don't know who was going to win. It totally would have been me though."

"Shut up Santana. I almost had you. Need I remind you that I was doing that one handed too. Just admit I'm better than you."

"No way. You're a midget and I would have won either way."

"I don't think so. I actually have training and took boxing classes. I would have won." I insisted.

"Shut up afores I ends you." She said in her ghetto speak.

"How about you talk normal instead sounding like an uneducated idiot." I shot back.

"Oh you wanna go?"

"Hell yeah I do. Bring it!" We were just about to go after each other when Brittany stepped in between us.

"Be nice to each other or else." Brittany threatened us.

"Or what?" Santana said cautiously to test the waters.

"Or...um...you have to cat-sit Lord Tubbington." She declared.

"What?! That is so unfair. It's impossible. That damned cat hates me. I have a scar on my ankle from where he bit me." She yelled. I laughed at that.

"Don't laugh Rachie. If you don't stop I'm not going get you anymore licorice." My laughter instantly quieted down. This just got personal. Nobody comes between me and my licorice. I tried the pout, but it didn't work. "That won't work. You taught me how to use it and now I am immune!"

"You were right Satan. I shouldn't have taught her that pout." I stage whispered to her.

"Obviously." She bit back with a roll of her eyes. "Let's just go. I'm hungry and Snix is just urging to bust out and rip the midget's head off."

"I'm not a midget!" I yelled out as Brittany grabbed my arm to drag me along and Santana rolled her eyes. She should really get it patented. The Lopez Eye-Roll. I could really see some people paying money to get lessons on the perfect eye-roll. Or not. Definitely not. It would just be too weird.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Santana, Brittany and I were all sitting on the couch and watching Shake It Up despite mine and Santana's protests. But who could say no to Brittany, especially with her new found pouty face. I was pretty half asleep because it was so stupid. I'm pretty sure Santana was just as bored as I was, considering she hadn't looked away from her phone screen the past fifteen minutes. Luckily for me I was saved from the pure torture of Disney by a text.

**Get your butt to Underground. We need to talk more and it's Sunday. We have a lovely night to host. - J**

**Fine. I'll be there in ten. See you soon. - Rae Bear**

"I have to go. My dads want me home. I'll see you guys some other time." I don't know why I bothered lying. They already knew everything about me, but the lie came out before I could stop it. It was beginning to be way too easy. Too easy to lie to everyone. Too easy to put on a smile or show face. My acting skills were a blessing, but sometimes a curse.

"Oh. Okay, bye Rachie. We'll see you at school tomorrow." Brittany said distractedly. I shook my head with a small smile at her.

Santana just eyed me suspiciously. "Whatever midget. I'll come over tomorrow morning to...well...you know."

"No! I mean, I'll just take them on my own. I have another bottle at home." I really didn't want anybody really going to my house. Not while my fathers were sleeping and being just as useless as they have been for a few years now. "And you don't have to talk like that. I don't mind Britt knowing."

"Look, either I come over and make sure every morning and night, or I give them to the school nurse and still come over at night. You choose." She proposed. I really didn't want more people to find out. Not even the nurse because that would mean the principal would know and he would tell Miss Pillsbury. Then she would tell Mr. Schue and he'd make a big deal about it and then everyone in Glee would know.

"No. Not the nurse. I could just come over to your's instead. I don't know how my fathers would feel about one of my high school tormentors coming over on a regular basis." That was a lie. I already knew they wouldn't approve. They wouldn't like me being friends with Santana or being friends with Brittany again. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. My mom won't mind. On the mornings I have Cheerios practice you'll just have to check in with my mom. You wouldn't mind her knowing, would you?"

"No, of course not. She seems okay. Thank you, for everything you've done. I have to go now though." I got up, but was tackled into a hug by Brittany.

"Wait Rachie. San and I could give you a ride. Right San?"

"Sure Britts. Just give me your parents keys." Brittany tossed her the set of keys and we walked out the door with Brittany holding my hand again. How could I say no to a ride home when Brittany offered and was making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside like this. I didn't have the heart to tell either of them that I had lied.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"Hobbit, where's your dads' car? I thought they were home."

"They probably just parked it in the garage next to mine. See you tomorrow." I said coolly even if it was a complete lie. Brittany gave me one last hug and it set me on fire. This girl seriously had no idea what she could do to me with a single touch. We pulled apart and I got out and walked inside quickly. As soon as I was inside I pulled out my phone and called Jack.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'll be there soon. Just a little later than I thought. I had trouble keeping my mouth shut." I said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Just hurry up. Azimio isn't coming so I really need the help."

"Yes sir. Just let me make something to eat really quick."

"Fine. Don't take too long."

I hung up and stuck some left over pizza in the microwave. When I pulled it out I burned my hand and swore like the fucking sailor inside of me. After grabbing a bag of ice and my bike, I left as fast as I could.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

No POV

Santana was about to leave the street in front of Rachel's house when Brittany grabbed her arm. "What?" Santana asked completely confused.

"Something's wrong with Rachie. She lied when she said her dads' car was in the garage. They also didn't say she needed to be home."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because I'm psychic. " Brittany said with a smirk.

"No Britts. Seriously tell me."

"I've been her friend for a long time and I know when she's lying. Plus they don't have a garage. Just a driveway." Brittany said pointing to the garage-less and empty driveway.

"Well I'll be damned. The midget lied to us. Right to my fucking face. I thought she trusted me now. Then we're going to wait here and see what happens."

"Okay. I'm sure Rachie's fine. I think she just wants time to herself."

"I guess you're right. And what's with this 'Rachie' crap. It's so cute it's sickening." Santana said making a gagging noise. Brittany turned her head away to hide the blush before muttering 'nothing.'

They watched the house until the small brunette appeared with a bike and took off. Santana started up the car and followed from a distance with the headlights off.

It wasn't long before Brittany was talking about Pink Ninjas and confusing Santana more than ever before.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Rachel's POV

"About time. I haven't seen you for a few days and it scared me. What's going on?" Jack asked me.

"Really? That's what you're asking? I just about killed you the other day and I got put in the hospital and that's what you asked me? Boys are just so stupid! You and Finn Hudson and Noah are the reason I gave up boys. You all say the stupidest things. Do you even realize how stupid that sounded? You already know what's going on!" I scowled at his stupidity and mumbled a bit. "Dip shit. So stupid."

"Sorry. You're right. It was a stupid question. So, um, how you holdin' up?" He asked me as his voice got a little higher at the end.

"I'm doing okay. Santana and Quinn found out too. Stupid bottle blonde. I'm gonna kill her. I slapped Santana because of her. I've got these feelings for Brittany and I don't know how to deal with them. Santana pretty much took up the job of watching me and making sure I take my meds. She's acting like one of those moms that tries to be best friends with their daughters. Speaking of moms, my biological mother tried calling me last week and I haven't thought of it until just now. Don't I just sound like such a loving daughter? That's her fault though. She should have been there to help raise me. So yeah, I'm holdin' up just fine." I crossed my arms over my chest after my rant.

Jack's eyes were wide. "Well, I think you need to hit something. I'm gonna go get a punching bag and we can have some Jackel time."

"What the hell is Jackel time?"

"It's Jack and Rachel put together. Jackel! Our relationship name." He said in a little fan-girl tone.

"Okay. As long as our relationship doesn't go beyond friendship."

"Of course. I'll be right back." He came in dragging a stand up punching bag. "Now hit it before you hit me."

"Yes sir." I saluted him mockingly and began to slam my fists against the bag.

"So what's this about Quinn and a bottle blonde?"

"They're the same person." *hit* "I don't like her a whole lot." *hit* "She found out about my problem." *hit* "I thought Santana told her." *hit* "So I slapped Santana." *hit* "And told her I hate her." *hit* "I found out Santana didn't tell her though." *hit* "So Santana and I are good." *hit* "But she acts like she's my mom." *hit* "I guess I don't mind though." *hit* "I've never had a mom." *hit* "Now I have these feelings for Brittany." *Hit* "And they're not going away." *Hit* "She so damn beautiful." *Hit* "Gorgeous." *Hit* "Sweet." *Hit* "And I fucking love her." *HIT*

I whipped my head around to look at Jack. "I love her and we haven't even kissed or gone on a date. She probably doesn't even like me like that. How pathetic am I?!" I threw my hands up and my head back in frustration. "She doesn't like me back." I whispered before walking into Jack's arms and crying like a damn baby.

"It's okay. She'd be stupid not to like you." Wrong move on his part.

"She's NOT Stupid! She's so smart and nobody knows it. Don't call her STUPID!" I hit his chest with an open palm repeatedly until I started crying again. It has to be the medication since I just started back up again. It's messing with my emotions. Yeah. That's it.

"Ahh! I'm sorry. It wouldn't be wise is what I meant to say. There's a lot to like about you." For some reason, I was just feeling extremely emotional tonight.

"Oh yeah, how would know? Oh yeah you don't! There are tons of people who hate me. Who dislike me. People, and that includes everyone, fucking abandons me! So don't tell me lies. I don't need your lies! Stop lying to me." I pushed him away and ran out while ripping the gloves off. I couldn't stand how they restricted me.

"Wait! Rachel come back." I didn't listen to his shouts. Nobody was going to get inside my head.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

No POV

"San, she's yelling again." Brittany whispered to me as we stood near the entrance to the abandoned factory.

"I know Britts. Let's wait a little while before we go in. She needs to l-" What ever Santana was going to say was cut off as Rachel slammed a different door open and sprinted away from the old building. Santana noticed the gloves being thrown and pulled on Brittany's arm. "Shit. Get to the car. We have to follow her. I don't want her getting hurt."

They got in and Santana started up the car and headed in the direction that Rachel ran. As they continued to follow Rachel, Brittany noticed they were going in the direction of the candy shop. "San, stop the car. I know where she's going and I think she doesn't want a whole lot of people around her. She's really upset."

"How do you know?" Santana eyed her blonde friend cautiously.

"I just do. Please trust me on this. I'll go get her and cheer her up. Just wait at my house. I'll bring her back. I promise."

"Okay, but hurry up. It's getting dark and I don't want you guys out late." She said reluctantly.

"Fine. You act like our mom. We'll be fine." Brittany said hopping out of the car.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Brittany's POV

I wish Rachie wasn't so sad all the time. Even when she's smiling, it isn't full. Like part of her is some where else and feeling lost. It kind of makes me feel bad that I can't make her forget about the sadness. I guess part of it has to do with her Bipolar thing she has. Quinn said she was fine, but then Rachie was mad and slapped Santana. I think that was Quinn's fault since neither of them were talking to her and Quinn looked like Finn always did when he messed up a dance move. And the fact that every time Rachie talked about Quinn she sounded angry.

I pulled out of my thoughts when I reached the tiny shop we used to visit all the time. I peered in through one of the windows and saw her sitting by herself with a sucker in her mouth. Her head was down and she looked absolutely tired and sad. I could see the wet tracks on her face from where I was. Since she was sad, I started to feel a little down myself. How could I possible stay happy when she was so sad, but even though she was crying she still really cute with the pout on her face and the sucker in her mouth.

I opened the glass door and got myself my own sucker and popped it in my mouth. I sat down next to Rachel and hugged her from the side. She stiffened instantly and I pulled back. When she turned her head up and saw it was me, she relaxed again and pulled my arms back around her.

"Please don't leave me Britt." It was low and her voice cracked.

"Never. I'll never leave." I promised and it was a promise I would keep. As long as she let's me be there for her, I will be. Even if she pushes me away with all her strength and determination, I won't leave. It's impossible for me to leave. I love her too much. I can't leave.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it must have been a while since Santana called telling us we needed to get back to my house or she was calling the police to find us. Rachie and I left and started walking back to my house with her hand in mine. She let me hold her hand again. Yes! I guess today wasn't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I love to hear what you guys think. This one had Brittany's POV since I made you all wait so long for an update. What do you all think Quinn should do to get Santana, Rachel, and Brittany's forgiveness? Do you guys want to see more of Brittany's thoughts? Let me know.**


	16. I Like You

**A/N: So I haven't updated in 4 months and I realize that is a ridiculous amount of time. I know I was supposed to have Jackie in the last chapter, but she might not appear for a little while longer. I'm trying to focus more on the Berrittana friendship and Brittberry/Pieberry relationship. I need ideas of what Quinn will do to gain their forgiveness too. I'm very sorry for my long absence of this story.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

"What the hell took you two so long? I thought somebody grabbed you guys or killed you. Do you know how worried I was? I almost called the police! WHAT TOOK SO DAMN LONG!?" Santana raged at us. Okay...it was a little more than rage. I don't know what she was talking about, but she was pretty fucking mad.

"Sorry San, but she was sad and that made me sad and then we sat for a long time and hugged and ate suckers and I didn't remember the time and yeah..." Brittany trailed off. I was majorly confused. I don't even really remember getting up and walking, but I do remember feeling Brittany's hand in mine. I must have been really deep inside myself.

"That is no excuse! I was worried. There could be all sorts of stalkers and creepers out there just waiting to pounce on you and I wasn't there to protect. What would you do if they jumped you?" Santana is obviously in mother mode. I'm starting to wonder if she had a secret baby that caused her to act this way.

"Chill out San. You sound like my mom. Besides, Rachie and I would of totally went Pink Ninja on their asses and got away! Right Rachie?" See, even Brittany sees Satan's mother-like craziness I tell myself.

"Duh. They wouldn't know what hit them." I said confirming Brittany's previous statement. A little sucker stick fell out of my mouth as I talked and I just couldn't figure out why I had it in the first place. "And I've beat you before Satan! You wouldn't be much help if I couldn't take them down."

"Yes I would. I can kick anyone's ass. I was just thrown off by your midget-ness and what not."

"Yeah okay." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Whatever hobbit. Now are you gonna tell me why you lied saying you were going home and that your fathers were there when they clearly weren't. You don't even have a garage. So stop with the bullshit." Santana said suddenly getting serious. I gulped under gaze and shifted back a little. "I thought you trusted me. Then Brittany tells me you were lying and that killed me." Brittany gabbed my hand and effectively stopped me from backing up more. I could feel the tiny prickles at the corners of my eyes. "Granted, we've only been getting along, kind of, for a couple of days, but I still thought you trusted us enough not to lie."

"I didn't mean to." I barely whispered out. She raised her eyebrow at me in question. "I didn't mean to. It just came out and I couldn't stop it. It was too easy and I don't know how to stop lying." I rushed out before collapsing on the floor in tears. I seriously hate emotions now. "I'm sorry."

"Oh...umm...it's fine. I was just worried. About Britts and yeah..." She just trailed off while she awkwardly patted my back.

"No it's not fine. I can't stop blowing up or crying! I have no control over what I've been feeling lately and it fucking sucks! There's just so much shit going on and I can't handle it! God damned Shelby is trying to get in touch with me. Plus the guy that I thought was my best friend just called someone I really truly and actually give a fuck about stupid! So don't you dare tell me that anything is fine!"

By this point I had gotten up from my spot on the ground, stopped crying, and pushed Santana into a wall with my finger on her chest. When I noticed Brittany looking at me I turned my head fully in her direction. She tugged on my hand and pulled me into her again. All of this hugging is just getting to be too much. If I never get hugged again, it'll be too soon. I tried to pull away, but she held me tighter and I could feel Santana glaring at me, daring me to pull away and hurt Brittany's feelings. I also could feel that I had lied to myself. It's not the hugs that are too much, it's just Brittany.

How could she be so close to me and not know how I feel about her? Why does she tease me into thinking she might like me? Why hold my hand like a lover when she can only see me as a friend? Is she just trying to make me go crazy? Because if she is, she doesn't need to. I already am and she knows it. They both know I'm crazy already so why can't they just leave me alone? I'm better off in another place, another world. One beneath the one I currently reside in. I don't deserve to be held. I'm just crazy and should be put in a hospital.

"Stop it Berry." Santana stated firmly. I turned in Brittany's arms to look at her. "I can feel you thinking and from what I feel, it isn't good."

"Shut up." I whispered to myself. I wanted to turn all of my thoughts and doubts off, but it wasn't working.

"What did you say Berry?" Santana asked genuinely. At least she stopped calling me Hobbit.

"Nothing. You must be hearing things. Are you okay Santana?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. Why couldn't I stop with the stupid lies?

"I'm just fine. Stop lying to me. Stop lying to Britts too. We just want to help. I know what it's like. You can't control it...yet, but you will be able to. I'll help. I promise."

"Me too. I want to help you Rachie. I don't like see you sad. It's like when Lord Tubbington fell out of the tree when he was a kitten. Remember he was all depressed because he hurt his leg and was walking funny. I cried a lot because he was sad and now you're sad and it makes me want to cry. But I don't because Santana says crying shows weakness and I want to be strong for you like Santana always has been for me. So I promise to help you too!"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not sad or depressed. I'm just mad and infuriated that you people won't leave me alone. I just want to be left alone!" I really couldn't handle it anymore. With them so close and acting like they really cared, it just wasn't right. I had to get out of there so I pushed myself away from Brittany, ignoring the pain and cold of leaving her comforting arms, shove my way passed Santana, and walked out the door. They immediately followed me, but I ignored them hoping they would just go away. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"We're not leaving you to walk out here alone Berry. And you better just get used to us cause we're gonna be stickin' around for a long time. Isn't that right Britts?"

"Yep, I like you Rachie and I want you to get better. You're going to get better, right? Because San said you would and San's always right."

"Um, yeah Britt, I'll get better. You being here is helping already. Plus, you can't keep a ninja down!" I said truthfully for once. Her smile lit up the night and intertwined our fingers again. I blushed at the sensation again and hoped she wouldn't see it, but I know Santana did because she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I seriously hated that girl sometimes, but she has yet to give up on me. Neither of them have and I love them for that. I just love Brittany more and in a different way. I just wished she felt the same way.

Brittany's POV

Rachel's hands are really soft. San and Quinn always said she had man hands, but I don't think she ever did. I can't help but worry that she won't get better, but she and San she would get better and that I'm helping. I don't really feel like I'm helping though. Maybe if I kiss her she'll feel better. That always makes San and Lord Tubbington feel better...yeah! I'm going to kiss her.

No POV

Brittany stopped suddenly and yanked on Rachel's hand. Rachel turned to Brittany and Brittany ducked her head and placed her lips over Rachel's. Rachel stood in shock until Brittany started moving her lips in a slow motion. Rachel was then motivated to move hers against Brittany's until Brittany's tongue slid against Rachel's lower lip. Rachel pulled back quickly looking like a deer caught in head lights when she saw Santana staring just as wide-eyed as Rachel.

Brittany just shrugged and grabbed Rachel's hand again. "I told you I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but the next update should be longer. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Please review because that's what keeps me reminded to update and motivates me to write more.**


	17. Love Into The Light

**A/N: To Dominic Flynn, yes I will be pairing up Rachel and Brittany. And to my other guest reviewer, I hate cliffhangers too, but I'm such a hypocrite as you can see. cstotts1, i'm glad you missed it because I missed writing it. PraiseFortheFallen, yes Rachel is a beast and so is Brittany. There is just no going wrong with them. Thank you General Mac and Gleelover 47 too. I hope everyone likes this chapter, so stop reading this stupid Author's Note and read my story! XD You-Know-Who-I-Is**

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

_Brittany just shrugged and grabbed Rachel's hand again. "I told you I like you."_

Does she really like me? And if so, is it in the way the kiss implied? Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much. Brittany's like that with every one of her friends and I'm no different. I can't be, can I? What if she does like me like that? Oh my! She has to like me. She did say it multiple times and then she just up and kissed me. I really hope I'm not wrong. Maybe I should talk to Santana about this...

No POV

"Brittany! That is not the point! You can't just kiss someone like Rachel, tell her you like her, and then drop her off at home!"

"But she's pretty and I do like her. I don't see the problem San." Brittany said with a pout. Santana began to rub her temple.

"Britts, I love you, I really do, but that's the problem right there. You can't just go around kissing people you like or think are pretty. Especially when it comes to Rachel. She needs romance, and dates, and flowers, and chocolate and that weird non-sense. You have to decide if you really want to date her or if you just see her as another friend with a pretty face."

"Oh." As soon as Brittany let it out, Santana face palmed believing her blonde friend still didn't understand. "I think I need to go talk to my mom...I'll see you later San."

Now it was Santana's turn to be confused. Was Brittany really going to talk to her mom about this instead of her best friend? It hurt a little, okay that's a lie, it hurt Santana a lot, but she understood that Brittany and her mom were really close. What she didn't understand was why Rachel called her just minutes later and asked her to come over.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"Yo Berry! Open the door!" Santana called out from the front of Rachel's house.

"Alright. Hold on!" She heard Rachel's faint call back. When Rachel finally opened the door, Santana immediately noticed the smaller girls desperation. For what? Santana had no clue, but she was clearly going to find out. "Get in here. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do!"

It finally clicked in Santana's head. She was desperate for answers about what happened with Brittany. "Oh! Britts went to talk to her mom. I'm sure you two can work things out." Santana winked for good measure, but it just caused Rachel to scowl.

"Great! Just fucking great! Do even know what that means?" Santana realized that no, she didn't really know what Brittany talking to her mom meant. "It means she's getting advice to ask me and possibly even already planning a date! That is so not good! I can't date Brittany!" Rachel said the last line more to herself than to Santana.

"Really? Are you fucking kidding me right now! Why?" Santana screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Rachel whispered, startled by the echo of Santana's scream.

"Why the fuck not? What's so bad about Brittany that you can't date her? Don't think for a second that I don't see the way you look at her. You like her, you like her a lot. Now man up, or well, woman up and just let her ask you out and say yes!" Santana lowered her voice, but was still stern.

"It's not Brittany. I swear it's not. It's me Santana. I'm damaged and fucked up. Don't you dare tell me I'm not because we all know there's a screw or two loose up here." Rachel tapped her head quickly before dropping her hand back to her side. "And I don't want to risk her leaving me like everyone else to only show up again later in life just because she wants something."

Santana's face fell in understanding. There was a time she felt the exact same way. Minus the everybody leaving part. It took years of self assurance that she was good enough for Brittany. And now that her and Brittany were over, she felt it was her duty to help Rachel reassure herself too.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. When Brittany asks you out tell her to give you the day to think about it. Then in Gl-"

"What do you mean 'we' Santana?" Rachel eyed her suspiciously. Had Santana not just heard her say she couldn't date Brittany anyways?

"Yes, we midget. As I was saying, then in Glee I'll turn the background music on and make a little intro and you start singing." Santana pulled out her iPod and showed Rachel the song quickly. "Brittany being Brittany won't be able to resist singing along and you two will ride off into the rainbow together." Santana nodded her head officially with a proud smirk, as if she knew everything.

"What!? How do you even know that Brittany will know this song? I'll make a fool of myself. And maybe I don't want everyone to know that I like Brittany. I don't think I'm quite ready for that!" Rachel exclaimed in pure horror of giving everyone at McKinley high more ammunition.

"It's only the Glee club midget. Plus Mercedes and Kurt would be stupid to go gossiping about it, unless they want Me and Q-ball after them because I will take personal offense to it and Q owes us all right now. She'll do anything right about now to get us all to forgive her. And there's no way Britts would let anyone get away with messing with you now. And don't worry about the song. It's Ke$ha. there is no way in this frozen hell that Britts won't know it."

Rachel knew that it was all true and there was no way out of it, so she just gave in. "Fine, but can you stay by my side tomorrow and possibly tonight?. I'm already freaking out and I have to learn this song." Rachel pleaded with her eyes and famous puppy dog pout.

"Sure thing Midget. Plus I gots to work on my speech." Santana put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and let Rachel guide her upstairs to her room. They spent the next five hours rehearsing the song and speech. The speech wouldn't have taken so long had Rachel just eased up a little on criticizing Santana's word choice. Even so, by midnight they were done with Rachel falling asleep slumped in a corner and Santana sprawled out over Rachel's sheet music.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"I can't do this! I can't walk in there, knowing Brittany is waiting for me, and just act normal!" Santana rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, it had only been 58 so far, and stopped Rachel from pacing outside the school doors.

Santana looked in Rachel's eyes and took a breath. "Midget, you can do this. We stayed up for hours last night going through this and I even watered down my speech. I mean come on, I made a speech. You have to do this now!"

"You're right Santana, I can do this. In your words, I gots this!" Rachel smiled to Santana to show her confidence.

"Never again, you just can't be ghetto." Rachel nodded quickly and they headed inside. Rachel's confidence, however, quickly diminished when she saw Brittany waiting at her locker with a determined look on her face.

"Oh my God! I can't do this Santana!" Instead of sympathizing anymore, Santana just pushed Rachel down the hall with the fifty-ninth eye roll. Santana left Rachel standing in front of Brittany and went to the bathroom to touch up her makeup. "H-hi Brittany."

"Hey Rachie, can I talk to you about last night?" Brittany bit her lip in worry of the short brunette rejecting her.

"Uh, sure. Let's go talk in the auditorium." Brittany nodded in agreement, grabbed Rachel's hand and they both started off in the direction of the auditorium. Unbeknownst to either of them Santana followed to make sure their talk would go smoothly.

They closed the door behind them, so Santana sneaked in through the other door. She crouched down and hid behind one of the chairs to avoid being seen.

"Rachel Berry, I like you a lot and my mom told me to go for it. Will you pretty please, with a cheery on top, go on a date with me and then later after it goes perfectly, will you please give me the honor of being your girlfriend?

'Well Shit!' Santana thought. 'That was one hell of a way to ask her out!'

Rachel on the other hand was freaking out. 'How the hell am I supposed to ask for time to think about it now? All I want to do is say yes and jump straight into her arms!'

Rachel was quiet for a few minutes trying to remember what she was going to say when Brittany asked her out. Brittany started to freak out.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Rachel wasn't responding. she was too lost in her thoughts. "Oh my God! I broke you. I'm so sorry. Rachel please say something!" Brittany started to shake Rachel by her shoulders and Rachel was brought out of her mind and started to apologize for spacing out when Brittany said it was okay. "At least you aren't broken..."

"Yeah, anyways Brittany, can I have the rest of the day to think about all of this? I promise to talk to you in Glee." Rachel finally got it out there and felt proud for being able to stick to the plan.

"Oh, um okay!" Brittany realized it wasn't really a rejection and was happy. "Can I walk you to class then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Rachel and Brittany were both beaming and Santana silently wiped a tear away because Santana Lopez was definitely not crying at their combined cuteness.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"Listen up my fellow Glee losers! What happens in this room today, stays in this room. If I ever hear that one of you let this out without permission to, well don't expect your body to be found. Quinnie the pooh, this is your second chance, help us out and keep these losers in line! So, you all better listen Quinnio and me or there will be hell to pay! That's about it, except I'm going to turn this music on, you're all going to listen, and nobody, I mean nobody, better have anything bad to say after this!"

Santana quickly to a seat next to Quinn, to Quinn's utter surprise, and entwined their pinkies. Yeah it was a big day. Rachel entered the room, opened her mouth, and just let it all out.

**I know I'm not perfect,**  
><strong>I know I got issues,<strong>  
><strong>I know that I've got a sordid past,<strong>  
><strong>And, yeah, some bad tattoos.<strong>

**I'm not a model,**  
><strong>I'm not a saint,<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry but I am,<strong>  
><strong>Just not sorry,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I swear and,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I drink.<strong>

**Maybe it's about the time,**  
><strong>To let all of the love,<strong>  
><strong>Back in the light.<strong>  
><strong>Maybe it's about the perfect place,<strong>  
><strong>To let go and forget,<strong>  
><strong>About the hate.<strong>  
><strong>Love into the light.<strong>

Just as Santana had predicted, Brittany stood up and began to sing and dance too. Rachel allowed Brittany to take the second verse and followed Brittany's lead as she held Rachel close to her.

_I know we're all different,_  
><em>Baby, that's life,<em>  
><em>But all of these differences,<em>  
><em>They make me feel alive.<em>

_And I've got this question, yeah,_  
><em>Been burning through my head,<em>  
><em>Can't we all get over ourselves,<em>  
><em>And just stop talkin' shit?<em>

_Maybe it's about the time,_  
><em>To let all of the love,<em>  
><em>Back in the light.<em>  
><em>Maybe it's about the perfect place,<em>  
><em>To let go and forget,<em>  
><em>About the hate.<em>  
><em>Love into the light.<em>

The rest of the song they sang together, to each other, and ignored everyone else in the room.

_**All of the shit talk,**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, all the chatter,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuts like a knife,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, kills like a dagger.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love into the light.<strong>_

_**All that I am, yeah,**_  
><em><strong>All that I'm after,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love in this life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's what really matters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love into the light.<strong>_

_**Maybe it's about the time,**_  
><em><strong>To let all of the love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back in the light.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe it's about the perfect place,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To let go and forget,<strong>_  
><em><strong>About the hate.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love into the light.<strong>_

_**All of the shit talk,**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, all the chatter,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuts like a knife,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, kills like a dagger.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love into the light.<strong>_

_**All that I am, yeah,**_  
><em><strong>All that I'm after,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love in this life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's what really matters.<strong>_

_**Love into the light,**_  
><em><strong>Love into the light,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love into the light,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love into the light.<strong>_

"So? Is that a yes?" Brittany whispered to her dance partner/friend/hopefully more.

"Yes. It's definitely yes!" Rachel hugged Brittany tight and Brittany kissed Rachel on the cheek. She wanted save their next real kiss for after the date. She knew Rachel liked that kind of stuff, and at this point, she would run to ends of the earth just to Rachel a sandwich and run all the way without stopping to take a break.

The whole Glee club, minus Santana, was confused. A minute later Quinn finally understood what was going on, but the rest of the club sat there stumped. "For Christ's sake! They're dating now you idiots! Now like I said earlier, you talk about this outside of Glee, I will hide your bodies so deep in hell that the Feds will never find them. And if Quinn thinks it's just not far enough, we will continue to dig. That means you Drama Queens!" Santana pointed at Kurt and Mercedes right away.

"Hey. We take offense to that!" Mercedes said.

"She might, but I really don't." Kurt said right after. He knew he was a drama queen and he loved every minute of being one.

When Finn got up from his seat, everybody braced themselves and Santana scooted to the edge of her seat, just daring him to try anything. Instead of freaking out though, he manned up, stayed mature and congratulated Rachel and Brittany before giving Rachel a hug.

"We may not have worked out, so I sincerely hope you and Brittany can make it work. I know you Rachel, almost better than everyone, but I see that you've gotten closer to them, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany that is, and I can respect that."

"Th-thank you Finn." Rachel squeezed him back and then Mr. Schue finally walked.

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Ms. Pillsbury about...what did I miss this time?" He said with a frown. He'd been missing a lot lately and felt left out.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Schuester, we'z just gettin' buidness done!" Santana exclaimed in her ghetto, from the Heights voice. Nobody else dared talk.

"Oh, okay. Good to see that you're feeling better. If you three could take your seats? Thank you. Now let's talk about a concert. The middle school is in need of a fundraiser and I said we would host a concert to raise money at the Lima Community Center."

Everybody began to groan and complain as usual. Brittany and Rachel on the other hand sat there smiling with their hands clasped and fingers entwined.


	18. Forgive And Forget

No POV

The first few weeks of Rachel and Brittany's relationship went well. They took things fairly slow and Rachel started to open up more. She allowed Santana and Brittany to help her with anything stressful or that could easily irritate the girl. Jackie and Rachel started to talk more too, on Facebook anyways. They were always fairly busy with there boyfriend/girlfriends. She also forgave Quinn after a few more days. So Quinn would tag along and learn how to act and found that she should act just the way she had before, minus ya know, locking her up in a bathroom to quite rudely talk about her problems.

So Quinn acted normal, and everything seemed normal. Until Rachel started lying again. Now Quinn wasn't nearly as close to Rachel as Santana and Brittany were, so she didn't feel the need to believe or want to believe in everything Rachel said or did. So when Rachel would make up excuses of her fathers telling her to be home, or that she really needed to just hit the gym, Quinn still had no idea what that meant, she didn't believe Rachel.

Quinn had noticed a habit of Rachel's was she would scratch at the skin of her thumb with the rest of her fingers when she felt guilty or nervous. And every time Rachel said something about her fathers or "hitting the gym" she would scratch and pick. At one point there was blood, but Rachel just shoved her hands into her pockets, made her excuses, and left. So Quinn pulled out her notebook, falsely labeled of course, and began writing more. She knew there was a risk that Santana or Brittany would find and get mad, whether it was at herself, Rachel, or both of them, but Quinn found writing helped and would be nice to look back on in her old age to reminisce in memories, good and bad alike.

**_Quinn's Statistic Notebook _**

**_Rachel told us today that she had to leave early to 'prepare dinner' for her dads. I don't believe a word of it of course. She was scratching again. I wonder if Santana and Brittany have noticed, or if it has passed by them completely. It wouldn't be surprising that they missed it though, Brittany's too busy trying to be the perfect girlfriend, and Santana has been doing damage control. She's done a good job of keeping the Gleeks from asking too many questions or from letting it slip in the halls McKinley that Brittberry are dating. I would be helping with damage control, but Rachel later asked me not to. I don't think she trusts me enough yet. She really does go by the saying, 'Forgive, but never forget.'_**

**_And what is this 'Gym' business. I've tried asking about it, but Brittany can never remember and Santana keeps telling me that Rachel will probably bring me to it soon. It's obviously where she goes to fight and what not, but I'd hate for her to be alone anywhere. I really don't believe she's been going though anyways. What worries me the most, and Quinn Fabray does not worry!, is that she's acting just the way Finn was when he cheated on me with her. If she is doing what I think she is, I'm not playing nice._**

So Quinn decided to test her theory the next time Rachel said she had to leave and was acting out of sorts.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"I'm really sorry guys, but my dad wants me home right away. I think he found the mess I left this morning." Rachel said looking at her phone. Quinn watched as Rachel began to scratch at her thumb again. "I promise I'll try to call you tonight Britt-baby." Brittany smiled into the short kiss Rachel gave her before departing. "Bye."

Quinn couldn't admit it out loud, but it was really cute the way the two acted around each other.

"That girl right there, is always leaving, saying goodbye to Britts, and not to me! What the hell is up with that?" Santana raged feeling left out and lonely.

"S, she's not your girlfriend. Chill out. She's probably just not used to any of this yet." Quinn said trying to keep the heat off of Rachel until she found out what was really going on.

"Not used to what? We've been hanging out with her for weeks now. Nothing new has happened!"

"Calm down San, Rachie just doesn't love you the way she loves me. Maybe if you say bye first she'll feel more comfortable saying bye to you."

"Yeah S. Listen to B. I gotta go though. Mom's home tonight and I promised I'd help with dinner." Quinn lied effortlessly. She didn't have the nervous habits Rachel did, mainly due to the fact that she had been lying since birth because Russel told her it was necessary.

"Ugh. Whatever. Bye Q."

"Bye Quinnio!" Brittany yelled from the cushion she currently had her face buried in. No doubt pretending it was Rachel.

Quinn quickly made her exit and scanned the streets to see which direction Rachel went in. Luck wasn't on Quinn's side this time. Rachel was no where to be seen so Quinn really did make her way home.

After Quinn was out of sight, Rachel came out from behind the trees across the street and hopped in the car waiting for her.

_**Next time Rachel leaves I'm going with her. Not after, but with her. I'll just say I want help with a song for Glee.**_

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

"No way! I want to get to know you only! Those so called friends of your's are not getting any where near her!" The woman shouted!

"You know what? Fine! Just forget it. I'm done with you! This was the one thing I asked of you and you turned me down. Do you remember what it felt like, being kept away from me? I know I hated that. And I wasn't going to let Beth grow up without knowing her mother too. How ever you felt is probably how Quinn is feeling. She can't see her own daughter and Beth will never know her real mother. I hope you can't sleep at night now!" Rachel stormed off leaving Shelby call after her to no such luck of Rachel stopping.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Rachel's POV

Never again will I trust someone who has hurt me before. My own mother is too selfish to see me happy. I may not really know Beth, and yeah she is still a baby, but what happens when she is older and wants to know who her real mom is? The one who gave birth to her?

I punched the street lamp I was passing by and screamed out in pain. After a few seconds I began to ignore the throbbing in my knuckles and kept clenching and un-clenching my fist. I looked up from my hand and saw that I had no idea where I was. Shelby usually dropped me off at my house when we were done talking, but there was no way I was going to ask her for a ride home now. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had no service. Every store around was already closed, so I found a small park nearby and sat against a tree.

Tomorrow morning I'll find someone to take me back home.

The Next Morning:

"Hey wake up!" I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them due to the blinding sunlight, and the face right in front of mine. "Rachel, get up or I'll let the squirrels eat you!"

Wait a second, I know that voice..."Jackie?"

"The one and only." She spun in a circle and I laughed. "So tell me girl, what you doin' all the way on this side of Lima, sleeping against a tree? Got in a fight with the gf?"

"What? NO! Brittany is perfect." I defended.

"Woah, chill out. Never said she wasn't. So really, what's up? Trees aren't that comfortable I'm sure." She lent a hand to help me up and we started to walk around the park.

"I was visiting someone and it was late when I left. I didn't know how to get back home and I didn't want to ask for a ride. I'm not speaking to said person anymore..."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." She put her arm around my shoulders in a half hug. She already knew about my visits with Shelby.

"So am I. I asked her for one favor, after the shit she's put me through, you'd think she'd do this one thing for me!" I was beyond mad. For once I wasn't being the selfish, spoiled, only child and this is what happens. "It wasn't even really for me, ya know? I just asked her if she could please let Quinn see Beth and she just about laughed in my face before she saw I was serious. Then she just flat out said no!"

"Rachel, the problems between that woman and this friend of yours have nothing to do with you. It's really none of your concern, please don't get involved. From what you've told me, you're only going to end up hurt again."

"But it has everything to do with me! And I'm already hurt!" Could Jackie really not see this? "She's doing exactly to Quinn what my fathers did to her. Didn't my own mother hate being away from me for all those years? And what about Beth? She shouldn't grow up not knowing what the woman who gave birth to her is like! She's going to grow up empty, tired, sad and just flat out lonely if she never knows the truth!"

I didn't mean to do it, but when Jackie tried to hug me and wipe away the tears that were building in the corner of my eyes, I just snapped. I pushed her away and crossed my arms across my chest like a child having a tantrum. "Don't you dare pity me! That is so not what I need right now!"

"Okay, I know, but you really need to calm down. Nobody's seen you with your fists up for a while now...maybe you could give us all a performance tonight? It'll be a good way to let all of this out."

Anything at this moment was sounding better than yelling and moping about, but this was perfect. It really had been a while. I was so preoccupied with Brittany and trying to make things work with Shelby I forgot about my cherished club. "It's perfect! Besides, I really have to talk to my friend there. I kind of left our last conversation at a bad point..."

"Well then! Tonight is the night to forgive and/or forget. And bring your little girlfriend by tonight. I want to meet this girl. I'll bring Nick along so everybody can shake hands and what not."

"That actually sounds really good. This will be a night to look forward to." I smiled a bit and wiped the last remaining tears on the back of my hand.

Underground-Glee-Underground-Glee

Quinn's House. No POV

"Are you serious? You're really going to let me see her again?" Quinn stood in her front doorway in shock.

"Yes, I don't want Beth to miss out on knowing you. It just wouldn't be right. How about Saturday night? I have to meet with a colleague and I figured you could watch Beth instead of the babysitter I usually have watch her."

"That would be fantastic! Thank you so much for giving me a second chance. I promise I won't let you down again!"

"I know you won't." With that, Shelby was off and Quinn saw her fiddling with her hands just the way Rachel always did. Something was going on and it didn't sit well with Quinn. Especially since her friendship, if you could call it that, with Rachel was already rocky enough. Above all though, Quinn just needed to make sure her daughter was in good hands and then secondly make sure she did all in her power to protect her friends. In Quinn's mind, there was no doubt that Rachel's odd behavior had something to do with her estranged mother.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's all I have at the moment. Thanks for all the reviews and I will try to incorporate more Brittberry cuteness in the next chapter.**

**You-Know-Who-I-Is**


End file.
